The Creed of a Huntsman
by MrNoobishDude
Summary: Marcus Garcia was tasked with retrieving a Piece of Eden from Abstergo when things went wrong. He is found nearly dead by Ozpin two months prior to season one. He must overcome the Templars and the White Fang, find what makes Xiao Long special to him, and control the fight within himself. I don't own RWBY or Assassin's Creed.
1. Dossier

**Updated as of 11/5/15**

 **A/N: Well... I'm going to be straight up. I'm not really satisfied with Marcus. I originally planned for him to have a more…darker and somber backstory, so going to give him some changes, both minor and major. If you don't like it… just go along with it. I feel it will give me more options and morality choices with him.**

Name: Marcus Antonio Garcia

Age: 18

Height: 6'2''

Born in: Edinburg, Texas

Grew up in: New York, New York

Descendant: The Kenways, Unknown Assassin from Mexican War of Independence.

Appearance: Lightly tanned skinned, emerald eyes, dark brown hair, right ring finger cut off, scar on right side of his mouth.

Voice actor: American accent Altair.

Siblings: Charlie[brother](age 30), deceased. Emilia[sister](age 26)

Weapons: Dual hidden blades, modified for it to not only be wielded like a dagger, but to have a rope launcher/ grappling hook combo(Rico from Just Cause), ninjato with a black and red hilt, and a foldable M4A1 (SOP Mod[Silencer, Reflex sight, M320 Grenade Launcher]).

Attire: White beaked hoodie(partially zipped up), dark blue jeans, a red scarf with the Assassin logo printed in black(similar to Mikasa for AoT), Black beanie w/ Assassin logo in bright red, Black fingerless gloves, Shades ,Avenged Sevenfold shirt underneath the hoodie, Black Converse , Assassin ring, and a Black and red backpack.

Rank: Assassin (Third rank)

Likes: Video games, jokes, drawing, food, Rock music, Rap music, traveling, parkour, sleeping, hacking, reading.

Dislikes: Templars, racists, spoiled kids, criminals, threats to his sister, spoilers to anything, Reality TV, Joffrey Baratheon , His depression and addiction to alcohol(wanting to drink himself to death)

Personality: Quiet and shy, but more open once you know him better. Occasionally cracks a joke (even if they can sometimes be morbid). Can sometimes have a colder demeanor. Can become ruthless if provoked.

Backstory: Marcus was born October 15, 1997 to Ricardo Garcia and Mikayla Clark, both of them being assassins. When the Great Purge happened, both of his parents were killed and Marcus was soon left alone, separated from his family. He lived on the streets and did everything he could to survive, all he had was his dad's hidden blades he left for him. He became a hardened criminal. At 9 years old, Marcus was kidnapped by Abstergo and forced to relive memories of his ancestor, Connor. He was going to subject for brainwashing so he could become an assassin hunter, but somehow managed to resist. They instead removed all memories from his sessions and he was kicked back to the streets. His overuse of the Animus led to him suffering from even more depression and suicidal tendencies. At age 12, he had tries stealing some drugs and food from an unknown source when he was attacked. He managed to evade his pursuer, but was beaten by some crooks he owed. The man earlier intervened and revealed himself to be a member of The Assassin Brotherhood. He told Marcus of his roots and he joined. He had finally been reunited with his sister once he reached the compound he was taken to and became super protective of her. Marcus easily surpassed the ranks, due to him having to survive the streets. His expertise in being stealthy and a brutal fighter led him to be given missions for assassinations and infiltrations

 **So there you have it. I also kind of inspired him off a me a bit, and the alcoholism off of my idol, Benjamin Burley of Breaking Benjamin. I really hope you guys enjoy this updated dossier of sorts.**

 **I do not own RWBY or Assassin's Creed. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth an Assassin's Creed belongs to Ubisoft.**


	2. Prolouge

**The Creed of a Huntsman**

 _ **Ozpin, May 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, 2013**_

'Well… this is interesting'

Ozpin had seen a lot of interesting things in his life, some borderline crazy, but he never would think that he would have a boy nearly dead in the nurse's office at Beacon. Glynda had found him near a bench and had rushed him to said location. Sure, Beacon had gotten patients nearly dead every fifteen years or so, but this time was different.

The boy didn't show up on ANY database records.

Yes, some people lived away from the cities in reservations and whatnot, but those people had been registered into the system in case the visited the doctor or the dentist. This kid wasn't any of said people. Atlas, Vacuo, Vale, Mistral, no records at all. Not to mention he did not have any Aura.

He stared at the monitor, which showed the boy who was attached to countless machines designed to monitor his vitals; feed him oxygen and stop him from losing more blood. He had multiple gunshot wounds; two on his right shoulder; three more on his left abdomen. Not to mention the stab wound on his chest, which narrowly missed his heart. Hell, if he survived, it would be a miracle. But the many scars that adorned his chest said that he had been to hell and back, and the thought of survival of this was on a sliver too small.

"Ozpin" he heard a voice.

He turned around to face his assistant and longtime friend, Glynda Goodwitch.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What are we going to do with him? He has no records in the database, he may very well die here, and his weapons are unlike anything I've ever seen."

Whoever he was, he was packing a hell of an arsenal. A sleek, curved ninjato, a pistol, an assault rifle, throwing knives, rope darts, and two wrist gauntlets, the left one able to bend to it could be wielded like a dagger, the right one had some rope launcher.

"I'm not sure, but maybe we should let him explain himself. After that, we can decide what to do with him" he responded.

"Do you think he will be a danger to others?" she asked.

"Maybe, if he is… we will have to… you know"

"I hope not" she answered

 _ **Marcus Garcia, one week later…**_

"Ow" he thought.

Marcus was not sure where he was, but he was too afraid to open his eyes and be greeted by needles and Templars. He had seen what had happened to Assassins who were captured by Templars. Hell, he was forced to kill one. It let him know how powerful they were, how hopeless the fight to put the Templars out of power had been, But he at least wanted to see if he was bullshitting himself. He blinked a few times, before his eyes forced his eyes open. He was met with a pristine white ceiling. He turned head to see more another clean wall and medical equipment, all of which were attached to him. This sure as hell wasn't them.

"God damn… who the hell managed to pull me out of Abstergo alive?" he asked no one.

He tried to pull himself up, but winced and instantly shot back down. He pulled off the sheet that covered him to be met with multiple bandages, with a little bit of blood staining them. Now it was coming back to him; the mission, sneaking into Abstergo thanks to optic camo, finding the Apple of Eden, being discovered and shot and stabbed, after he managed to kill some of the security, it began to shake violently and glow, and that was all he remembered.

The door suddenly clicked and swung open and in walked a beautiful young nurse no older than 27 with auburn hair tied in a bun, dark blue eyes and the usual medical garb holding a tray carrying bandages and a bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide. Their eyes met and the young lady dropped the tray.

"Dear Monty, he's alive! He actually lived!" she yelled. "Lisa, go inform Ozpin immediately!"

"Wha-What's going on?" he asked.

"Don't move. Its just that... never mind. Let me clean your wound and change those bandages" she responded. Marcus attempted to shrug, but gritted his teeth and tried not to let out a scream. "Yeah, don't shrug"

She began to remove the bandages and began small talk. He learned her name was Clara and that she was indeed 27. The rest was silence. He once again gritted his teeth when she poured the Hydrogen Peroxide, but didn't flinch. She soon left him to ponder his thoughts.

'What about Emilia? I hope she's doing okay. Hopefully Samuel is helping her search for me. I want to be there for their wedding' Yup, after nine years of dating his sister, his best friend Samuel Bryson had finally proposed to her. He was happy for her, and was waiting for the day his sister gets pregnant, so he can meet little Marcus Jr (He would convince them to name their baby Marcus should it be a boy).

While contemplating this, the door opened revealing a middle aged man with messy silver hair, a pale complexion, and tinted glasses. He wore a dark black coat with dark green pants, a dark green button up vest underneath it, a light green undershirt and a matching scarf, which had a purple cross emblem on it. He carried a coffee mug in one hand, a cane in the other.

He was soon followed by a woman the same age as him, with light blonde hair tied in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face, and a pale white complexion. She also wore thin ovular glasses and teal earrings. She wore a white long sleeved suit that exposed part of her chest and puffy sleeves. She also wore a black business skirt, and lighter blackish-brown stockings. On her feet were black boots with brown heels, and she wore a tattered cape that was purple on the inside and black on the outside. In her hand was a riding crop.

"Good morning sir" the man greeted. "You seem to be rather well"

"Well, in all honesty, I feel like shit" Well, it was true.

"Yes, I would too if I was shot five times and stabbed once" whoever this guy was, Marcus already liked him. "However, I would like to know why a boy was found bleeding out near my academy"

" Academy? What kind of school has a freakin' hospital in it?" He questioned.

" One that houses Hunstman and Huntresses of course. How could you not know that?" Glynda interrupted. Ok, now he seriously wondered where the hell he was at.

"Hunstman? Huntresses? Are you sure I'm the crazy one here?"

He saw the both of them share a glance before the man spoke up.

"Do you know where you are? Have you heard of Vale? Vacuo? Atlas? Mistral?"

"Huh? This is America, right?" Again, another glance. "I'm not going to like this answer, but this isn't planet Earth, is it?"

"I'm afraid not Mist-" Ozpin answered before being interrupted by Marcus swearing violently.

"Language" Glynda said.

"Let me guess, it isn't 2015 either?" he asked.

"Yes" Glynda responded, which led him to groan.

"It's obvious you are not from here, so maybe you should tell us how you came here" Ozpin said.

"I… can't say…" he answered. Telling them how he got here would involve compromising the brotherhood. Besides, what if other assassins were here and killed him? But, they could be assassins as well. He disregarded those thoughts because the sounded stupid.

"Please, we mean you no harm… um…"

"Marcus. Marcus Garcia" he introduced.

"Ozpin. The woman besides me is Glynda Goodwitch"

Marcus sighed. He wasn't one to violate the tenants of The Assassin's Creed, but these people helped him heal. And something about Ozpin put him at ease.

"Fine. But none of this conversation is revealed to anyone, ever" he demanded

"As you wish" Ozpin agreed. Marcus began to tell them of the Assassins, from Altair Ibn-La Ahad, to Desmond Miles. He told them of the never-ending war between them and the Templars and how the nearly purged all assassins. And he began telling them of their ideals and how assassins strived for free will, while Templars wanted total control. He talked about his mission to infiltrate Abstergo and retrieve an 'ancient doohickey' as he called it. He concluded with the story of the first civilization, who created the doohickey that brought him ther.

Ozpin then began to tell him about the creation of humanity and how they were forced to fight creatures of darkness known as Grimm and the discovery of Dust, and how it was in everything from toothpaste and pens from bombs and bullets. He told him how hunters were formed to combat the Grimm to give humanity a fighting chance. He told him about the multiple academies that trained huntsman and huntresses. And he ended with how Faunus, who were subjected to discrimination.

"And that is all we have to say, but before we leave, I'd like to make a proposition" Ozpin announced. "I'd like for you to become a huntsman-in training"

Marcus was pretty shocked at first. He was a cold-blooded murder, a killer. He was raised to kill without him even knowing it. Yet, this man wanted him to become a protector of humanity. Then again, he couldn't protect free will if no one was left to defend.

"When do I start?"

"…"

"…"

"Uhhh, guys?" he questioned.

"… In about two months" Ozpin answered.

"So… I'm just gonna be stuck in this academy for two months?" he asked.

"No, no I can't have that. Buuut, I have a friend who owes me a favor. He can house you once you recover" Ozpin answered. Both Ozpin and Glynda left the room and shut the door. Ozpin pulled out his scroll and began to search through his contacts before he pressed one. Ozpin began to talk.

"Taiyang, you remember that favor you owe?"

 _ **Marcus, one week later**_

"So you are the one Ozpin mentioned?" Qrow asked.

"Yes sir" Marcus answered as he observed him. Qrow, as he was called was pale white man with black and greyish hair. He wore a cross necklace and a long sleeved vest that was light grey with a darker grey patch that went vertical on his chest. The inside he assumed was black, given by the collar and cuffs of the vest. He wore a brown bracelet on his right arm. His cape was red and tattered a lot more than Glynda's cape. He wore black pants and black boots.

"Drop the formalities kid, I'm not a drill sergeant" he waved him off.

"Right, sorry 'bout that" he apologized.

"I'm supposed to drop you off at my brother-in law's house. Don't worry yourself too much, but don't fuck my nieces, got it?" he growled. He liked his response, which was his head rapidly nodding yes. "Good. Let's go" he said as they entered his vehicle. The car ride had an unnerving silence that Marcus enjoyed very much. He wasn't one for talking too much anyways. They eventually ended up at the docks, in which they transitioned from car to boat. They took off to an island just off the coast. It took 30 minutes before they eventually arrived. After that, they walked about 2 miles before they ended up at a two story house colored white and yellow.

"Well, here we are" Qrow announced. "Remember what I said"

"Yes. I won't bang your nieces" he agreed. He walked to the front door and pressed the doorbell twice. Commotion came from inside and the door swung open revealing a beautiful blonde girl whose hair reached her waist, she had a pale complexion and lilac eyes. She wore a yellow plaid crop top which exposed some of her breast and some short jean shorts. All in all, she was sexy as hell.

"Hellloooo~ handsome" the girl flirted, which promted Qrow to facepalm and leave.

"I assume you are one of Qrow's nieces?" he inquired.

"That's me, names Yang. Yang Xiao Long." she responded.

"Marcus Garcia"

"Ruby! Come down and met the hot dude!" She called out which caused him to blush. Thank god he was wearing his hood. The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs was followed by a girl that looked 4 years younger than him who oddly enough, had silver eyes. She had a pale complexion and black hair with scarlet tips. She wore a red tank top and black shorts that reached her knees along with a cape.

"Ruby, this is Marcus, the hot guys" she introduced him. Again, blush.

"Hi Marcus" she mumbled. She must have been shy too.

"Hey Ruby. Thank you guys for letting me stay here. I really appreciate it" he thanked.

"It's all good" Yang waved off. "Come on in"

"Sooo… I assume you know why I'm here?" he asked. With that, Ruby's face lit up and nearly tackled him.

"Gah!"

"Yup, so can I see your weapons?!" she asked while Yang was trying to pry her off.

"Later, okay?" he promised.

"Yay!"

'This is gonna be a loooong two months'


	3. The Shining Beacon pt1

**The Creed of a Hunstman**

 _ **Marcus, two months later…**_

' _Christ, where the hell are they_?' Marcus pondered as he searched the airship currently taking them to Beacon for Yang and Ruby. After ending up on Remnant, Marcus adapted quite well to the various cultures and people there. Plus, when he heard Ruby had kicked the shit out of the criminals and got accepted into Beacon two years early, he was pumped. But then again, they were the only people he trusted. That was one of his weaknesses, his lack of trust for anyone. He had the Templars to thank for that.

He snorted at the thought. Templars. They were the reason he was here. Hell, they were here with him. He saw one while he was reading a book about the history of Remnant. After slipping out of the library undetected, he cautiously made his way back home. Then again, that Templar didn't even hide the blood red cross on his necklace… or his shoulder. As if his habit to hardly take his hood off wasn't bad enough, now he pretty much never took it off outside of Ruby and Yang's house.

"I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Yep, there she was. He chuckled at her enthusiasm. She was so full of happiness and hope, it kinda made him jealous. The thought of living a normal life, a life without fearing everyone around, without worrying about being shot in the head or having your throat slit the next morning, it made him jealous.

"Pleashe staph…" Ruby's muffled response came. It was adorable.

"But I'm so proud of you!" By this time, Marcus had already reached them. "Hiya hot stuff" Yang purred towards him. His response, head nod.

"Really sis, it was nothing" Ruby said.

"You stopped an armed robbery. That doesn't qualify as nothing Rosebud" Marcus replied.

"Yeah! Everyone at Beacon is gonna think you're the bee's knees!"

"I don't want to be the ' _bee's knees'_! I don't want to be any kinds of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees" She replied. 'What kind of logic is that?' Marcus thought.

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" Yang asked.

"Of course I'm excited… I just… I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything" Ruby said.

Yang walked up to her sister and threw her arm around her sister's shoulder. "But you are special" Marcus chuckled. Once again adora-

"You…" Marcus whipped his head around to search for the voice that called him. It sounded like a woman. He frantically looked for the source of the voice. It seemed like he was the only one who heard it. "Profeta, no son conscientes de lo que eres.." Marcus had now left the room and decided to go to the balcony of the ship, hoping to get some air and clear his thoughts.

"Llegará el momento en el que vamos a necesitar que…" the voice said.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" he whispered to himself. He wasn't going insane, was he? He was sure The Apple wasn't draining his sanity… he hoped. He heard stories of those who weren't worthy enough of the apple lost who they were, even if they had the mental capacity to wield it, they would still struggle against the apple's power.

"Marcus? You okay?" Marcus whipped around to find Yang with a concerned look on her face. Of course she would be the one to notice he was gone. He sighed.

"Just peachy, Yang." He smiled under his scarf. She gave him a puzzled look, and he sighed again." Yes, I smiled under the scarf." With that Yang moved closer towards him.

"Well, maybe you should ditch that scarf and show me those beautiful lips" she purred. Marcus didn't mind the flirting though. Especially from Yang. She would often flirt with him when her dad or uncle wasn't around "C'mon, were gonna be landing soon."

 _ **Line Break~**_

Soon the ship docked and all the passengers scrambled to exit the plane. A blonde kid ran out and began to vomit inside the trash can. Marcus felt bad for the poor guy. Mainly because a friend of his had one hell of a motion sickness problem. That, and because there went that kids breakfast. He continued to walk with Yang and Ruby until they stopped in front of the building and looked in awe(I'm not gonna describe because I'm a lazy little turd).

"Uh guys? Can I get a tour of the place? Y'know, without being in a state of coma?" He asked. The waved him off and he began to walk around the place. But soon his thoughts trailed back to the voice he heard in the airship. Who was she? What was she? He wasn't paying attention and walked into a girl with black hair and pale skin.

"Agh, shit I'm sorry." Marcus apologized.

"It's alright, just watch where you are going… uh?" she responded.

"Marcus. Marcus Garcia" he placed a gloved hand which the girl shook.

"Blake Belladonna" she greeted.

"Belladonna? As in pretty woman?" he asked, which prompted a blush from the girl/

"Well, when ya say it like that…" she meekly replied. It was kinda funny.

"Well, I gotta explore the place. See you later Blake."


	4. The Shining Beacon pt2

_**The Creed of a Hunstman**_

 _ **Marcus Garcia**_

Marcus eventually went to the ampitheatre . As he went under arches, he could tell the place was packed with students. The speech was to begin soon, but he wondered where Yang and Ruby were.

"Yo! Marcus, over here!" Yang called out, waving her hand. Ruby was next to her, along with a white haired girl.

"Sup Yang?" he began as he stood by her side. "Who is that?"

That seemed to infuriate the girl. "Don't you know who I am?!" Marcus responded with a raised eyebrow. "I'm Weiss Schnee! Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company!"

"Ohhhh…" he responded. She was about to say something when Ozpin walked on the stage and tapped the microphone.

"I'll… keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and aquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst, and see wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction."

'Wow. Real subtle Ozzy Osbourne' Marcus quipped as the students began to whisper to others. They at least expected a, _'Congratulations'_ or a, _'Good Job!'_ , not this… speech.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin stepped off the stage, in which Goodwitch stepped up to the mic.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Goodwitch told them. The other students began to talk about what they said, others leaving to explore the place even more.

"He seemed kinda… off" Yang commented. Ruby nodded.

"Almost as if he wasn't even there" She added. Suddenly, the same blonde kid who threw up on the airship snuck up behind Weiss.

"I'm a natural blonde, you know?"

 _ **Marcus,Ballroom**_

Marcus didn't really need sleeping clothes. All he had to do was strip to his shirt,jeans and socks. Walking towards his bag, he saw Yang jump on hers and began talking to Ruby.

"It's like a big~~ slumber party!" Yang exclaimed.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though" Ruby responded.

"I know I do." Yang purred as she gazed upon all the shirtless boys, then licked her lips when she reached Marcus.

"See something you like?" Marcus teased.

"I don't know. Maybe you could take off that shirt and I could decide" She retaliated.

"Yang!" Ruby exclaimed, face beet red.

"Sorry Rosebud' Marcus sheepishly apologized. Suddenly, something caught Ruby's attention.

"That girl…" Ruby trailed off as she looked in the direction towards a black haired girl.

"Who? Blake?" Marcus asked.

"You know her?" they both asked.

"Yeah. I bumped into her while walking around campus" he answered.

"Well, Ruby, here's your chance to put it 2-1!" Yang said with cheer as she dragged Ruby by the collar.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Ruby exclaimed as she was dragged along. Oh, Marcus would not miss this.

"Hellooooo~" Yang said in a sing song voice. "I believe you three may know each other"

"Hello Marcus" Blake said with a small smile on her lips. She turned towards Ruby. "Aren't you the girl that exploded?"

"Uh, yeah. My names Ruby. You can also call me Craterrr… actually you can just call me Ruby"

"Okay.." Blake replied

"What are you doing?" Yang whispered.

"I don't know, help me!" Ruby whispered back. It kinda reminded Marcus of a moment from Red vs Blue.

"So, how'd you meet Marcus?" Blake questioned.

"Oh, he's been living with us for two months!" Yang exclaimed as she pulled him closer into one of her bear hugs.

"Nice night don't you think?" Yang asked as she released Marcus, who was taking in air.

"Yes. Its lovely. Almost as lovely as this book…" she said as The three of them stared at her,"…That I will continue to read…" Still staring at her"…as soon as you leave" she concluded.

"Yeah, this girls a lost cause" Yang told Ruby.

"What's it about?" Ruby asked.

"Huh?" Blake looked puzzled.

"Your book. What's it about"

"It's about a man with two souls, each fighting over control over his body"

'Huh, sounds like me' Marcus thought about the voice in his head earlier.

"Yeah, that's real lovely…" Yang added.

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters. They're one of the reasons I wanted to become a Huntress"

"Why's that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" Blake asked

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like the heroes in the books. Someone who fought for whats right and protected people who couldn't protect themselves" Ruby responded.

"That's very ambitious for a child. But the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale" Blake responded, taking a somber tone.

"Well… that's why we're here. To make things better" Ruby responded.

"Awww! I'm so proud of you!" Yang happily said and lifted her sister up, which led to a catfight, which Marcus backed out of, not before parting ways with Blake and taking a sleeping bag next to Yang. Five minutes later, he felt someone hug his arm. He looked down to find Yang hugging him close.

"Enjoying this,Yang?" Marcus teased.

"You bet" she said, snuggling close. Marcus rolled his eyes, smiling.

 _ **Marcus, dream**_

 _Marcus rarely ever dreamed. Even when he did, they were nightmare. But this felt… different to say the least. He looked down to find really tanned hands instead of his, and Native American boots. He saw a tomahawk with the Assassin logo on his hip. He was donned in Colonial Assassins robes._

' _What the fuck? I'm Ratonhnhaké:ton?' he pondered._

 _He looked around and noticed he must've been in a harbor. The ship was a dead giveaway. He was followed by multiple members of the Sons of Liberty._

 _They were approaching the ship, but stopped as they saw Redcoats guarding the entrances_

" _Damn it! More guards!" Samuel Adams groaned._

" _We need to turn the crowd's anger to our advantage" William stated._

" _Say the word Connor and I will make it so!" Stephane said._

 _He was about to say something, when he woke._

 _ **Marcus, reality**_

Marcus shot up, chest heaving up and down, breathing heavily. How'd the hell did he have a dream about Connor? He hadn't been in the Animus… he thought.

"Hey, are you okay?" Yang groggily asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go back to sleep" He reassured her. She rolled over and began to lightly snore. Marcus put his head down and closed his eyes and felt drowsiness take over him.


	5. Initiation pt1

**The Creed of a Huntsman**

 _ **Marcus, Ballroom**_

"Wake up lazy bum!"

'Why cruel world?' Marcus thought as he attempted to get up, but was brought down by Yang. He tried to pry her from his arm, but to no avail. Then he noticed how some of the guys were looking at him, wishing they could be in his position.

"Goldielocks, wake your lazy butt up" he shook her. "C'mon Yang, don't do this now" he shook her again. He smirked, "Man, I wonder if my breath smells like mint, if only someone could help" And with that, her eyes shot open.

"I can help with that" she smirked as her hand landed on his.

"Good morning to you too Yang" he said. Seeing the disappointment in her eyes, he added, "Try again next time". He got up and began to stretch his back, hearing a few pops here and there. "Let's go get breakfast. Can't fight creatures of darkness on an empty stomach" he said as they both went to the cafeteria.

 _ **Line Break**_

Marcus was now in the locker room of Beacon, after finishing his breakfast and did his morning routine, he headed straight for said location. He was checking his M4, when the same couple that awoke him earlier passed by, despite the orange haired girl saying they weren't, "Together together", whatever that meant.

"Wonder what those two were so worked up about?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, who knows… so! You seem awfully chipper this morning." Yang stated, with Marcus agreeing with her.

"Yep! No more small talk or 'getting to know you' stuff. I get to let my sweetheart do the talking" Ruby responded cheerfully, cradling her weapon as if it were a child or something. Man, she could really have her weird moments.

"Ruby, you have to remember, all of us are going through initiation. Eventually, you have to grow up, meet new people and learn to work with them" Marcus responded, with Yang nodding her head.

"Ugh, you sound like dad! Okay, first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. **I** drink milk!" she stated, which Marcus had to hold back his laughter by putting on his serious face.

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang asked. He had to agree with her there.

"I don't know… I'll just be on you guy's team or something…" Ruby trailed off.

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" Yang inquired.

"If it happens, it happens Ruby" Marcus said.

"My dearest sister and friend Marcus and Yang, are BOTH of you implying that you do NOT wish to be on the same team as me?" she demanded. Oh crap.

"W-what? No, no ,no! Of course we do! It's just that… I thought that it would help you break out of your shell!" Yang responded.

"What the?! I don't need to break out of my shell! That's absolutely-"

"-Ridiculous!" Jaune finished for her."There's no way no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday, I would've remembered having to count that high! Ugh why does this have to happen today?" Jaune groaned.

Marcus was finished inspecting his rifle and inserted it into its holster on his back, along with his sword. He had pretty much everything he needed; Hidden Blades, Ninjato, pistols, M4A1, and rope darts. He noticed that Weiss girl speaking with a red haired girl who looked very similar to a Spartan. That's when Jaune went in to flirt with Ice Quee, in which he overheard the red haired girl's name: Pyrrha Nikos. He'd look into it later. But for now he had to worry about the road ahead. He watched as he continued to flirt with Weiss, in which she asked Pyrrha for help. And she did… by spearing his hoodie to a locker. The intercom then buzzed and Glynda called all first year students to Beacon Cliff. Marcus and his friends began walking towards the exit, but not before helping Jaune.

"Havin' some trouble there, Ladykiller?" Yang asked.

"I don't understand. My father said all women look for is confidence" Jaune stated as Ruby offered her hand."Where did I go wrong?"

"'Snow Angel' was definitely not a great choice" Marcus spoke up as Ruby helped him up from the ground and headed towards Beacon Cliff.

 _ **Line Break**_

' _This is REALLY high'_ Marcus thought as he stared into the forest where his abilities would be put to the test. Infested with Grimm. Many, MANY, Grimm. Man, he hoped he would make it out with just a scratch. He looked to his right to see Ruby and Yang. At least they could help him, should his abilities wouldn't be enough. Ozpin began to speak.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams." Glynda began. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… today." Ruby groaned.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. However…" Ozpin trailed off,"Due to there being an odd number of students here at Beacon, one team will receive an extra teammate. This does mean your team's performance standards will be increased" Ozpin informed as the students began to whisper to one another."It is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well" Ruby groaned once again."That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years" And with that, it seemed like Ruby's reality had been shattered harder than the mirror at the end of Spider-Man 2, with the same orange haired girl telling her friend she told him so."After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path, or you will die" he concluded in a cryptic tone. Marcus heard Jaune laughed nervously and gulped."You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instuctors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose 1 and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah, um, sir-" Jaune began until Ozpin cut him off.

"Good! Now take your positions." And with that, Marcus crouched low as one by one he saw students get flung into the forest.

….

….

….

Wait, WHAT?!

He looked to his left to find that the tall guy in armor had already been launched. He was going be next.

"You are a sadist" he muttered as he felt the mechanism unlock, then he felt the plate push up slightly, before fully flinging him into the forest.

 _ **Line Break**_

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Marcus screamed as he fell through the sky, gravity pulling him down towards the forest. Sure, he had performed the iconic Assassin's "Leap of Faith" before, but not unknowingly.

' _Wait, that's it! Leap of Faith!'_ Marcus's imaginary lightbulb lit up as he closed his eyes and activated Eagle Vision, it pointing out a coincidently well place patch of leaves. He shifted his weight forward, hoping he would reach the shrub. He landed back first into it, thanking whatever divine beings helped him. He exited the bush and began to free run across the trees, activating Eagle vision every few seconds. He spotted his golden target, accompanied by another blue target. He was about to start his session again, when he felt the tree wobble a bit. He jumped off and rolled on the ground, shoulder first. He assessed what took the tree down: A Ursa and two beowolves. One beowolf charged him, and Marcus activated his hidden blade, stabbing the creature in the stomach before activating his other in its head, effectively killing it. He barely managed to avoid the Ursa's claw that almost took off his head. He pulled off his M4A1 and aimed down the sight, before double-tapping the Ursa, killing it. He turned and faced the last beowolf. It growled and circled around him like a predator of sorts. Marcus waited for it to attack. After a few seconds, it charged at him, with Marcus repeating the same thing, swapping his rifle for his sword. The wolf leaped into the air and came down on Marcus, who stabbed it in the rib cage and kicked it off. The wolf whined before it turned, furious. Marcus looked at his arm, feeling a small cut open from the damn things claw.

"Oh…. it's on now" He quickly charged the thing, dragging his sword along the ground, the creature turned to late, as the assassin's sword buried itself in the neck of the beowolf, killing it. "Damn… that's brutal".

"Sure is" he heard a familiar blonde brawler's voiced near. He turned to find Yang and Blake, standing there, Yang smiling, Blake in awe. They noticed the blood on his arm.

"Hey, you're bleeding!" Yang exclaimed.

"I'm alright guys" Marcus waved them off. He remembered that some wounds would heal over a couple of minutes.

"Why didn't you use your Aura?"

"Que?"

"Your Aura dude" Yang told him again.

"Uhhhhhhh…" Marcus was utterly confused. Did he skip that book during his time at the library?

"…. Do you even know what that is?" Blake questioned, her eyebrows raising.

"…No?" Both Yang and Blake looked at him with a concerned look on their faces. Yang walked up to him put her hand on the side of his head.

"Close your eyes and concentrate" she said in a soft tone.

"Alright" Marcus complied as he closed his eyes. Yang smiled and opened her eyes, her irises shrinking, her skin glowing yellow and Marcus's a bright green, the same color as his eyes.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death" she placed her hands on his chest, "I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee" she concluded, Marcus opening his eyes and seeing Yang hunch over.

"Hey," he placed his hands on her shoulder, "You okay?"

"Yeah…yeah it just wore me out a bit" she replied, standing up fully.

"Guys, we need to find the relics, let's get a move on" Blake told them, with them catching up to her.

 **A/N: So… yeah. It's been awhile. I apologize for my lack of updates. With school adding tons of work on me, and a severe case of writer's block, it's been hell on me. But, fear not! I'm working on the next chapter already. When it comes out, I'm not sure, but it'll hopefully be soon. But nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Remember to follow/favorite and leave a review! Constructive criticism is welcome**


	6. Initiation pt2

_**The Creed of a Huntsman**_

 _ **Marcus, Emerald Forest**_

After minutes of walking through the thick forest, the trio had reached a small clearing which housed an abandoned temple. It looked like a destroyed rotunda, with some of the columns broken into pieces and lying around the area. The 'relics' were on some pillars.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked. Blake gave her a 'really?' look while Marcus shrugged his shoulders. They headed down the hill towards the temple. This gave them time to get a better view of the relics.

"Chess pieces?" Blake asked, astounded. Marcus looked at the pillars holding the relics, all chess pieces.

"Some of them are missing" Marcus pointed out.

"Looks like we weren't the first ones here" Yang finished.

"Well… I guess we should pick one" Blake stated. They began observing the other chess pieces. It had your standard pieces, Rooks, Bishops, Knights. But one particular piece caught Marcus's eye. Right in the middle of the temple stood a golden piece, with a shrieking eagle, it's talons holding the head of the king piece, the cross. Ironic, yes, but it represented what Marcus's purpose was.

' _Take down the Templars'_ he smiled. He quickly grabbed the piece, inspecting every detail, at the bottom it shined bright, like a diamond. The bottom reflected Marcus's face. Yup, he would get this one.

"What did you get Marcus?" Yang peered over his shoulder, to look at his relic.

"Oooooooo. That's cool!" she exclaimed. They met with Blake in the center.

"That was easy" Marcus expressed. He thought that he and the others would fight off an army of Grimm, not suffer a small cut.

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find" Blake added.

"Given you have the skillset to find this place this quick" he concluded, when they heard the loudest shriek ever from a living person. Was this person's semblance the ability to scream like a Banshee?

"Some girl's in trouble!" Yang exclaimed, turning to find the source of the cry for help.

"Or guy" Marcus coolly responded. After seeing his good friend, Eric get kicked really hard in the nuts, he really wondered which gender could obliterate many eardrums. "What do you think, Blake?" No response. "Blake?" he turned to her. She was staring in awe at the sky. "What are you looking at… holy crap"

"What is i-" Yang started before she was interrupted. She looked to the sky to find Ruby falling, arms flailing around, screaming "Heads uuuuuuup!" Time seemed to slow down as she got closer and closer to the ground, when something going at what Marcus assumed was mach 1 speed pushed her on a nearby tree.

"Was that Jaune?" Marcus asked no one in particular. That was confirmed by Jaune hanging by his feet from a tree branch.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake inquired.

"I-" Yang began, before hearing several explosions, Grimm growls, and the sounds of trees falling. They turned to find an Ursa struggling to get something off its back, before a pink explosion cloud finished it off.

"Yeehaw!" the orange haired girl exclaimed as she rolled off its back, before standing up and sadly saying "Aww. It's broken". What on god's green earth? She began to inspect the dead Grimm, when her guy friend clad in a green Chinese tailcoat emerged from behind the creature.

"Nora?" That's what her name was. "Please… don't ever do that again." When he looked up he couldn't find his friend anywhere near him. Because she had already reached the temple.

"Ooooo…" she grabbed the golden rook " I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle! "

"NORA!" her friend called out. She giggled.

"Hehehe, coming Ren!" she saluted and tilted her head so the piece could fall of her head and caught it.

"Did she… ride in on an Ursa?" Marcus asked, hiding behind the girls.

"I-"

Once more Yang was cut off by more Grimm growls and trees collapsing. What could it be this time?

Pyrrha came running through the forest, being chased by a Deathstalker. She almost had her feet taken off as she jumped to avoid the pincers ready to immobilize her, and rolling to avoid the other pincer about to remove all of her torso.

"Jaune!" she called.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune exclaimed, looking for a way to free himself.

"Whoa!" Ruby stood up, snapping out of whatever trance she was in.

"Ruby!" Jaune tried grabbing Ruby, but was too far as she jumped off the branch and rolled next to her sister.

"Ruby?"

"Yang! Marcus!" They were about to hug, when suddenly-

"Nora!" she interrupted as Marcus focused on how Pyrrha was doing with the Deathstalker.

"Did she run ALL this way with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake nonchalantly inquired. That was the breaking point for Yang as she growled before exploding, eyes changing to red.

" **I can't take it anymore! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"** Marcus was hiding behind Ruby, barely peeking over her shoulder to see if Yang had calmed down. That's when he and Ruby had looked up.

"Jumping Jesus on a pogostick…" he muttered. How'd Weiss get there out of all places?! Yang had sighed in exhaustion, hoping to ignore the girl.

" **How could you leave me?!** " Weiss demanded, barely hanging from the talon of a Nevermore.

"I said jump…" Ruby muttered.

"She's gonna fall"

"She'll be fine"

"She's falling"

Looking at the sky, Marcus saw she was indeed plummeting to the ground, similar to a cartoon. He spotted Jaune get up of his ass and smirk.

"Go get 'er done, lover boy!" Marcus encouraged. Jaune gave him a thumbs up before leaping for Weiss in a 'Superman' pose and whispered something to her.

"Just dropping in?"

…

' _Do they realize they are stuck mid-'_

"Oh god!" Oh yeah they did. He watched them fall, Scooby Doo style, with Jaune landing first, and Weiss landing hard on him with a nasty cracking sound.

"My hero" she sarcastically replied, checking her nails.

"My back…"

 _THUD!_

' _Ouch! That had to hurt!' Marcus thought._

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" That's the Yang he knew.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby cockily smiled. She rushed at the Deathstalker, letting out a war cry of sorts and unfolding Crescent Rose.

"Ruby wait!" both Marcus and Yang yelled at her. Ruby fired off Crescent Rose, intent on destroying the Grimm, when it swiped its pincer at her, knocking her back. She turned back to the temple trying to assure them.

"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" she fearfully turned back at the Grimm, firing once at it, the bullet bouncing off its armor, and turning back to head for the group.

"RUBY!" Marcus began to run towards her, with Yang following shortly. He wouldn't let Ruby die. Not like THIS!

Both of them unsheathed their weapons, Yang with her Ember Celica, Marcus with his rifle. Marcus heard a loud screech. The Nevermore from earlier was back. Marcus let out a string of curses so vile, he would have to rinse his mouth with soap in front of his parents when he died. The beast halted, before it fired a flurry of it's feathers at them, catching Ruby's cape and making her land flat on her butt. It continued to fire, stopping Yang from reaching Ruby, but Marcus had experience with this kind of stuff, kicking himself off each feather before reaching Ruby.

"What are you doing?!" she asked him, worried about what would happen to him.

"Saving your skin, Rosebud!" he began to tug on Ruby's cape, hoping that the fabric would at least tear so he could get them away from the area.

"Guys , get out of there!" Yang begged them.

"I'M TRYING!" Marcus screamed, maybe if he just yelled hard enough, he could get them out of there and safely towards Yang? He looked up to find the oversized scorpion lift it's stinger.

"Son of a bitch… I'm sorry Ruby" he grabbed Ruby and pulled her to his chest, hoping that his body would make a good enough shield. He closed his eyes, hoping he wouldn't leave them both with his cold, dead eyes once it pierced him.

 ***SHWING***

' _Nothing? What the hell?'_ Marcus was wondering. Shouldn't he be dead already? Unless something managed to shield them.

"You too are complete dolts." Aw damn it. It was HER. He released Ruby and turned behind him. He was mere inches 'till death. MERE. INCHES.

"Weiss?" Ruby managed to croak.

"And dimwitted, and hyperactive. And don't even get me started on your fighting style" she turned to him.

"As for you… you shouldn't throw your life away like that, and you should seriously upgrade your arsenal"

"I care more about Ruby and Yang then I EVER will for myself" he blurted out, Weiss's eyes softening up at the sorrowful tone of his voice. She sighed.

"I suppose , that I can be a bit… difficult. But I we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together" she lectured them, leaning towards them. "So if you both quit trying to show off-,"

"Hey!" Marcus interrupted, then Weiss pointed her rapier at him. "Continue."

"I'll be… nicer"

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this" Ruby retorted. Weiss huffed.

"You both are fine" she walked away casually, leaving both of them at the breaking ice shield. Ruby muttered something about normal knees, Marcus wasn't paying attention, as he was inspecting the barricade, gasping in awe as it struggled to break free.

Yang came running up to them, bearing hugging the two, hearing a small groan escape both of their lips.

"So happy you guys are okay!" Yang exclaimed out of relief. Marcus was glad, in a sense. He still had time to be friends with Ruby and Yang before the Templars got him. Ruby began to walk towards the temple, Marcus about the follow, when Yang pulled him back.

"Hey... I appreciate you trying to save Ruby there, but… don't do crazy shit like that" she whispered, smiling sadly. Marcus grabbed her hand.

"Yang, you still have Ruby, something worth fighting for. I have you two. I value your lives over mine" he responded. "Besides, I'd rather not let her die over an overgrown scorpion" he chuckled, walking away with Yang in pursuit. Everyone had already regrouped at the temple, with Jaune glancing at the Nevermore, still majestically gliding above them.

"Guys, that thing's circling back. What are we going to do" Jaune pointed at the bird. Weiss spoke up confidently.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying, our objective is right in front of us"

"She's right" Ruby chimed in. "Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs" Weiss smiled. "There's no point in fighting these things"

"Run and live. That is an idea I can get behind" Jaune pointed his thumb at himself, smiling. Both Ruby and Jaune grabbed a piece, Ruby grabbed the golden knight, Jaune grabbed the golden rook. They smiled at each other, before they were interrupted by a loud growl, and the sound of ice cracking.

"Time we left" Ren said. Ruby nodded.

"Right. Let's go!" she commanded. Waving the group over. As they began to sprint, Marcus noticed that Yang wasn't moving, only smiling at her baby sister. He stopped moving, Blake standing beside her.

"What is it?" Blake asked. Yang proudly watched on as Ruby leapt onto a boulder, looking back and waving her allies on in a typical super hero fashion.

"Nothing"

 _ **Line Break**_

The group had broken through the tree lines, watching as the Nevermore flew overhead and circled around a tower, before perching itself on top of it. Marcus took cover in between Jaune and Pyrrha. The Grimm screeched. Yang sighed.

"Well that's great!" she sarcastically replied. Marcus had looked to the forest, the Deathstalker breaking through.

"Fuck! Run!" Marcus ordered, everyone breaking from their cover to escape the Deathstalker. He heard Ren tell Nora to distract the Nevermore, how she did it, Marcus didn't care, as long as it gave them some time to make it to the tower. Pink explosions dotted the sky as they sprinted for the hills, Blake and Ren distracting the Deathstalker. The beast was gaining on them when Pyrrha turned her weapon into firearm form, shooting at the beast. Ren soon followed suit.

"Go, I'll cover you!" Marcus told the group, getting on his knee, peppering the Grimm with bullets. He eventually remembered his grenade launcher, stuffing a frag round into the barrel, about to fire, when the platform shook. And Marcus felt himself flying.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" he screamed as he felt himself plummeting downwards towards the ground. Time for his last resort. He aimed his wrist at one of the platforms, slowing time down, he fired his rope launcher, it managed to pull him forward a bit before the wire dangled him to the bottom. The mechanism pulled him forward, before he pulled himself up, regrouping with the girls. They began to fire relentlessly at the Nevermore, Marcus joining in with his M4A1. It was hardly damaging it, and it swooped though the tower, causing it to crumble. Marcus managed to free run up the smashed pieces, using his rope launcher every once in a while, before landing on the platform with a roll. Standing near Ruby and Weiss, Weiss spoke up.

"None of this is working!"

Ruby watched as Blake swung herself up the temple and rolled. She turned to see Yang unloading Ember Celica into the Nevermore.

"I have a plan! Cover me!" Ruby ran off, to get the required components for said plan, Marcus assumed. He began to climb one of the few standing pillars, crouching on one knee and firing his grenade launcher. It seemed to do some damage, but nothing serious. When he ran out of frags, he threw his rifle on his back, pulling his M1911s from their holster and firing it.

' _Where is Ruby and her plan?!'_ Marcus internally groaned. He saw Yang firing her gauntlets into its eye, causing it to direct its attention to her. It opened its beak, ready to devour Yang , and she jumped inside. Marcus was about to scream, when he spotted her holding it beak open.

"I! Hope! You're! Hung-ry!" she fired shells into its mouth, weakening it. She backflipped out of its mouth, landing on the platform, while the bird crashed into the mountain. Yang swapped for Weiss who leaped into the air, twirling, before encasing the tail of the Nevermore in ice. She used her glyph to escape back to the platform. Marcus turned to Blake who threw Gambol Shroud in its kusarigama form to Yang, who attached it to her side of the pillar. Ruby used her weapon to launch herself to the makeshift sling shot, Weiss conjuring a glyph to hold Ruby in place.

"Of course you would come up with this idea" Weiss stated.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked. Weiss huffed.

"Hmph. Can I?" she obnoxiously mimicked. Although Ruby didn't get it.

"…Can y-"

"Of course I can!"

Ruby focused on the creature and cocked the bolt on her weapon back. Weiss dissipated her glyph, which released the pressure Ruby's sniper was holding back, shooting her forward and leaving a dent in the towers remains. She kept firing off her rifle, until she managed to trap the Grimm with the scythe blade. Weiss conjured more glyphs, which caused Ruby to follow the path, shooting her gun and running up the cliff. The assassin could just stare in awe as she reached the top and decapitated the Grimm. Its lifeless body fell to the canyon below as Ruby walked towards the edge of the cliff, Rose petals flying everywhere. Yang walked up towards Marcus and Weiss while Blake jumped down from her position.

"Well. That was a thing"

 _ **Line Break**_

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team CRDL. Lead by, Cardin Winchester" Ozpin announced, the crowd clapping on the team as they walked of the stage.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work as… Team JNPR" Ozpin announced, the crowd clapping as Nora hugged Ren. "Lead by… Jaune Arc!"

Jaune seemed confused, while Pyrrha smiled at him. Marcus had to admit, she did have a pretty smile.

"L-Lead by?"

"Congratulations, young man" Ozpin told him as Pyrrha playfully punched his shoulder, Jaune tumbled over, the crowd laughed a bit and Team JNPR stepped off the stage.

"And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team RWBY" Marcus smiled. "Lead by… Ruby Rose." Marcus whooped and clapped with the audience. Two years younger and the leader of a team? Marcus had never been prouder in his life. Yang hugged Ruby and told her she was proud of her. And they-

' _Wait, where am I?'_ Marcus finally realized he hadn't been called upon yet.

"And finally, Marcus Garcia…" he stepped up to the stage, hood and bandana down, but his beanie on. "You have retrieved a rather… interesting piece" Ozpin concluded, leaving everyone to murmur what he meant. "When there is an odd number of students at Beacon, we randomize how the odd person out is placed into a team" he brought up a wheel with the names of all teams on it. "Just spin the wheel, and you will be placed on the team the pointer lands on"

Marcus hesitantly grabbed the wheel, before he spun it, the wheel spinning numerous times before it began to slow and landed on… Team RWBY.

"Congratulations Team RWBY. You will be receiving another teammate" Ozpin declared, Yang throwing her shoulder around Marcus. "Things are shaping up to be an..., interesting year"

' _Damn straight'_ Marcus thought. What did this place have in store for him?

 _ **Line Break**_

The room was pretty simple; Four beds, a desk with a rolling chair, a bookshelf a closet, and a bathroom.

"So! Who's not getting a-" Marcus began, but saw everyone already laying on a matress. "-bed?"

"Sorry Marcus" Ruby sheepishly apologized.

"Its okay, I'll sleep in the chair" Marcus said, throwing his hood up and sitting in the chair, putting his feet on the desk. "Goodnight guys"

"Goodnight" they responded.

He switched off the lights and closed his eyes. He felt drowsy after twenty minutes, and was about to sleep, when he felt a hand smack his thigh. It was Yang.

"Marcus, sleep in my bed" she insisted.

"I can't just take your bed like that Yang" Marcus whispered.

"I know. Sleep IN the bed with me" she smirked at his reaction.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

Marcus sighed and got out of the chair. He followed Yang into the bed and got under the covers. She wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his chest.

"Goodnight, Marcus"

"Goodnight, Yang"

 **5:00. AM. That's how long I stayed up finishing this chapter. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys!**


	7. The Badge and The Burden pt1

_**The Creed of a Huntsman**_

 _ **Marcus, Team RWBY's dorm**_

Marcus was always one for sleep. The initiation from yesterday had really tuckered him out, and he was glad he could get a good night sleep, no nightmares, just him and the beautiful blonde brawler.

' _Wait a minute, where is she'_ he pondered, as he heard Weiss yawn, a loud whistle, which startled him and fell off the bed. He activated his hidden blades, instincts taking over, but sheathed them quickly, when he saw Ruby jump off Weiss's bed.

"Good morning Team RWBY!" She cheerfully exclaimed.

"Dios mío, Ruby!" Marcus retorted, Ruby put a confused face on at Marcus's sudden Spanish. He really had to work on him randomly speaking other languages.

"Now that the both of you are awake, we can officially begin our first order of buissness"

"Excuse me?" Weiss's tone was a mix of annoyance and confusion. She dusted herself off.

"Decorating!" Yang chimed in.

"What?"

"We still have to unpack," Blake lifted her suitcase, which spilled all its contents. "…and clean" Weiss and Marcus had a pissed look, and Ruby blew the whistle one more time, knocking Weiss off her feet.

"Alright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, Marcus, and their fearless leader have begun their first mission, BANZAI!" She exclaimed, pumping her fist into the air.

"Banzai!" Blake and Yang added, looking at Marcus and leaning. He sighed.

"BANZAI!" He suddenly jumped on a bed, fist held high. He heard Weiss sigh. "Oh snap, I gotta take a shower" He realized, grabbing the uniform off the desk, entering the bathroom and setting the hot water up. He stripped himself of his clothes before stepping in, the water relaxing him.

' _Man, I can't believe this. How long will this last though?"_ He pondered, scrubbing his hair. Surely, the Templars had found out an assassin was in Vale. He wondered when they would strike, try to cause him more suffering.

' _What about Emilia? God knows how she must be right now…'_ He hoped his sister hadn't tried something drastic like killing herself. She didn't seem like that type of person, but anyone can change.

' _I shouldn't dwell on that stuff. I'm here now, I'm alive, I can fight the Templars. That's something'_

He turned off the shower and began to dry himself off, before throwing on his uniform. He looked at the mirror inspecting everything, the small scar on his lip standing out. He pushed some of the few loose strands of hair out of his eye, before stepping out.

"Whoa…" he looked at the room, a poster similar to that of Achievement Hunter poster back in 2013, a painting of Forever Fall, a stitched curtain, and… bunkbeds?

"My, my Mr. Garcia" Yang began, "That uniform does little to hide what guns you have under it" she licked her lips. The uniform clung to him in ALL the right places for Yang.

"Huh? I put all my guns over there" he pointed to the corner of the room, getting a facepalm from Yang, and snickers from the rest of the team. He loved messing with her. He turned to Ruby, "Say, what time do classes start?"

"9 o'clock, why?"

"Just making sure I'm not-HOLY MOTHER TRUCK IT'S 8:55!"

"What?!" Weiss began, before swinging the door open, and running down the hall, Marcus following soon, jumping over and under stuff on his way to class.

 _ **Marcus, Professor Port's classroom**_

"Monsters! Demons! Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey!'' Port laughed, met by… silence. At least he woke Ruby up. It seemed like the whole class was asleep. Marcus was trying his best to stay awake, nearly leaning his head on Yang's shoulder every once in a while.

"Uhhh… and you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now, as I was saying…" Good god, he was boring Marcus. He went on about the Grimm mentioning Huntsman and Huntresses, clicking his tongue and winking at Yang, which caused her to awkwardly laugh and place her hand on top of Marcus's. Damn, he could feel the glares of the other boys in the class, and few of the girls too. Marcus was blushing lightly. He began talking about how they trained to protect the world from itself, followed by some dude exclaiming,"Eyyy yeah!" Marcus really wanted to give him a high five, but he figured he was too far. Port began to ramble on and on and Yang turned to Marcus.

"Thank you for going along with it" she whispered.

"Well, I'm actually quite curious as to what would happen if he kept flirting with you" Marcus cheekily responded, earning a light smack on his side.

"You're a dick" she smiled.

"I try my best"

"Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man." Port continued.

' _Say what now?"_ Marcus had to hold down a laugh. At least that was funny.

"" _Peter"_ he told me," once again, his words faded into blahs. Man, how long can this dude monologue?

' _At least Shaun and I can keep a conversation!"_ he internally groaned. Shaun Hastings, or as Marcus called him "British crumpet extraordinaire" was known for being a bit… hard to talk to. But even Marcus could talk to him from historical events and political affairs, methods of hacking, past experiences, even simple things like the weather(Which Marcus found a bit stereotypical). Then again, he'd been on some missions with him and Rebecca. He wondered when they'd bang and get it over. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Ruby giggle, and she lifted her paper to show a crudely drawn Port, with stink lines coming. Ruby made a fart noise, and Marcus couldn't help but crack a smile, while Ruby and Yang silently laughed, and stopped when the professor cleared his throat.

"In the end, the beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity. And I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high. Celebrated as a hero." He bowed, "The moral of this story? A true huntsman must be honorable."

' _How the fuck is Ruby balancing a book and an apple on a pencil?! That's really impressive"_

"A true huntsman must be dependable."

' _And now she fell asleep?"_

"A true huntsman must be strategic, well-educated and wise!"

' _Ewwwwww, she really shouldn't pick her nose"_ Marcus looked from Ruby to Weiss, who looked like she would explode and shoot straight into the atmosphere.

"So," Port began again," who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port asked, Weiss's hand immediately shot into the air.

"I do sir!"

"Well then, let's find out then! Step forward and face your opponent!"

 **A/N: My god i'm a lazy ass. I have been working on this chapter for a while and it's only 1,000+ words. I had an excuse the 2** **nd** **, 8** **th** **, and 9** **th** **due to benchmarks, but other than that its just laziness. Last time I began writing this was the 17** **th** **. But I hope you have enjoyed this installment of The Creed of a Huntsman!**


	8. The Badge and The Burden pt2

**A/N: When I promise you guys an update, I give it to you…about 5 months later! And that's a MrNoobishDude seal of approval! But in all seriousness though,I want to thank everyone, and I mean EVERYONE for being patient enough to wait for this update… even you . The only excuses I have this time is that in early January, the second week in particular, my family was moving, and we didn't get settled in until that Friday. And then, by some miracle, my Xbox 360 started working again, so that was a major distraction. And in December, some shit went down, meaning I finally got Mass Effect, and you know what? I fucking loved it. Sure, the frame rate sometimes dropped, and side missions were a bit repetitive, but a great game nonetheless. Since I got ME 2 on Sunday, you may not get frequent updates. I will drag myself to the computer and force myself to write another chapter if I have too. But in all honesty, this is a hobby, not a job. I don't exactly have to write when you guys want, I write when I have enough creative juices rushing through my mind.**

 **As for all the crazy crap in V3, WTF RT Yang framed?! PENNY TURNED INTO QUARTERS! YANG LOSING HER ARM?! PYRRHA DEAD?! AGHHHHHH!**

 **Anyways, thanks to all of you, and enjoy this chapter!**

 **P.S: The internet at the new place sucks. Can't even watch videos in HD for a minute without it buffering, the online gameplay is even worse when the PC is on or Netflix is playing on the TV.**

 **The Creed of a Huntsman**

 **Marcus, Professor Port's Classroom**

Marcus was interested to say the least. Weiss's bubbling anger caused her hand to shoot up and volunteer the capabilities of a true huntsman. Or in this case, huntress.

So there she was, standing in battle stance, Myrtenaster at the ready, the growling creature eying her with the bright red eyes of it. Marcus and the rest of the team began to cheer her on from the front row.

"Goooo, Weiss!" Yang contributed.

"Fight well!" Blake waved a small flag that had Team RWBY on it. Marcus had to get one of those.

"You can do ihhh!" Marcus mimicked, Gabriel Iglesias turning and muttering something in his sleep.(Kudos if you get it)

"Yeah, represent teeeeeam RWBY!" Ruby exclaimed. Weiss turned around to address her leader.

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!"

Ruby sheepishly lowered her arms," Oh, um… sorry…"

"Allright!" Port interrupted, pulling out his ax next to the cage," Let the match… begin!" He swung down his ax, the cage door following suit and out came the Boarbatusk, which immediately charged at Weiss. She used her weapon to deflect the attack and roll to the side, readying for its next move. The Grimm was a ways away from its enemy. It was analyzing her.

"Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?" He boasted.

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby encouraged. Weiss charged at the creature, aiming for the skull, until the boar turned its head and captured Myrtenaster in it's tusks. Weiss hangs from the hilt, tossing in the air, and struggles to pull the weapon from the creature, but to no avail.

"Bold, new approach. I like it!" Port said.

"Come on Weiss, show it who's boss!"

Weiss turned to glare at Ruby, which allowed the Boarbatusk, to rip her rapier from her grip and toss it far from its master, who got knocked back by its tusks.

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?"

Weiss barely managed to roll out of the way of the Grimm, the latter crashing into the desk, Weiss rushes to her sword and slides towards it, grabbing it.

"Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-"

Weiss had enough. She would not be educated by some child.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss yelled. Marcus turned to Ruby to see her looking down at the floor, hurt by Weiss's words. The hell was wrong with Weiss? Marcus heard a loud squeal and whipped his head to the source to find the now dead Boarbatusk's with Weiss's rapier in it's belly.

"Bravo! Bravo!" It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!" Weiss stood up at the attention from Port and Ruby was still frowning," I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and… stay vigilant! Class dismissed!" Weiss glared and quickly walked to the exit, past the team.

"Sheesh, what's with her?" Jaune inquired. Marcus had some notion as to why she was so upset.

 **Marcus, hallway**

"What do you think Marcus?" Yang asked, the both donned in their normal attire.

"She has a fuckin' stick up her ass" he responded to Yang's question coolly. Yang winced at his wording. After dinner, the duo began to walk to their dorm to complete their assignments. She figured she could get his perspective on the situation.

"That is… a bit harsh Marc" he turned to address her.

"Maybe she will soften up to us in time, but for now, I'm calling it like I see it"

She sighed as she opened the door to their dorm and climbed up the bed," Oh well!" she quickly switched back to her usual chipper mood," might as well get our homework done now."

"More like school work!" Marcus quipped. And after that, all he heard was crickets and silence. "Eh? Get it? Because we are at an acad-"

"Yeah, I got it," Yang coolly replied.

"Aw come on! You got to admit that was a good one!"

"Ehhhhh, it could have been better" she criticized. Marcus had a mock look of horror on his face.

"Oh my, you fiend!" he exclaimed. Yang giggled and joined in.

"Please, my dear sir! Forgive me!" she fake pleaded.

"Its too late! The damage is done… I'll never love again…" he turned to the window and gazed into the distance, before breaking the facecade and breaking into a fit of laughter, with Yang following.

"Alright,' he finally composed himself," let's get to work."

The both of them began to work, the assignment on Grimm weaknesses.

"What is the weakness of the creep again?" Marcus asked.

"Aim for the legs."

"Ah, thanks."

"Hey, Marc, I've got a question." She suddenly said. It was moss=t likely about the homework.

"What is it?"

"Do you have, y'know, any family nearby?" She noticed the surprise in his face before he composed himself.

"Unfortunately, no" he answered.

"What about your parents? Don't they visit you?" she inquired. Surely he had family.

"I never really knew my parents," he answered with a sad smile," But my sister lives in Mistral with her fiancé Samuel," he lied.

"Really? Wow, I had no idea… I didn't mean to pry." She looked at the floor, not wanting to face him.

"Eh, it's all good. No use on dwelling on that now," he waved her off. He then scooted off the bed and placed the paper in his backpack. "We are just about done with the homework," he said.

"Where are you going?" Yang asked.

"Going to the armory to make some modifications to my weapons, you can come if you like" he offered. He wanted to see if he could finally do that thing…

"Yup! Let's go!" she suddenly pulled a Scooby-Doo and rushed out of the room, leaving a small cloud of dust. Marcus sighed. This was too much like a cartoon or an anime.

 **Marcus, armory**

It was an hour or two before they were finally finished. Yang stood in front of him, anxious.

"Well, lets see it!" She exclaimed, she didn't have the master knowledge Ruby had when it came to weapons, but she considered herself to be an adept when it came to it. Although, Marcus's weapons were odd. They didn't use dust, first of all. How the hell could it not?! He only said, 'He was pretty smart when it came to ammunition crafting', but they were able to compensate for that, now it could use bullets made of dust and 'gunpowder'.

"Alright, here goes nothing…' he nervously pressed a button on his pistols, they then began to fold into a different weapon. In his right hand was a tomahawk with his insignia as the blade,(The Assassin's logo, so it's Connor's tomahawk, just with a RWBYish metallic texture to it, red and black being the color scheme.) and on his left was a kukri.(Same color scheme)

"Awesome! It works!" he exclaimed," Now for the grand finale!" he pulled his sword from his sheathe and clicked a button, the sword began to fold into his M4 with the Asiimov camo, just instead of orange, it was red. He made the suppressor removable since it interfered with the transformation process." Yes! Thank you Yang!" He unexpectedly pulled her into a hug, which she generously returned.

"No prob!" she really liked seeing him happy." But," she yawned," all this work really tuckered me out. Let's head back to the dorm" Marcus agreed and began to walk to the room. Yang threw herself onto her bed and Marcus laid on the carpet.

"You aren't coming up?" she sultry asked.

"Not today," he turned to her and Yang only shrugged and laid down. Marcus rolled to the side," I'm pretty sure the writer is gonna have you sprawled out on the bed for this part," He muttered. The writer behind the computer sneezed.

"Someone is talking shit."

Marcus finally achieved sleep after a while. He heard Blake enter the room, and Ruby soon after. Only question was, where was Weiss?

 **Marcus, dorm**

Marcus was woken from his dream in the middle of the night by a bright light and a silent conversation, which thanks to his keen senses he heard.

"How do you take your coffee?" was that Weiss?

"I… I don't…" Ruby began.

"Answer the question!" Weiss demanded, irritated.

"Uhh, cream and five sugars!" she answered a bit louder than she anticipated.

Weiss sighed." Don't move," she ducked under to her own bed and pulled out a fresh cup of coffee, because… science… bitch." Here."

Ruby took the cup," Um… thanks, Weiss." Weiss smiled.

"Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader. Just know that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have!" they both shared a smile." Good luck studying!" she ducked, only to come back up," That's wrong, by the way." She began walking to the door, on the way she turned to the floor.

"Goodnight Marcus." She smiled at the confusion on his face.

"Wha? How'd you know?"

"I'm good like that." She informed. She began to turn the knob on the door when she turned." Hey, Ruby?"

"Uh-huh?"

She stood there with her hand on the knob," I always wanted bunk beds as a kid"

 **And there you have it! After a long ass hiatus, I'm back from the dead, fools! Again, thank you so much for having patience for the update to come out. I will probably re-write the first chapter though. Thank you, and as always…**

 ***Puts on shades***

… **have a nice day.**


	9. Jaundice

_**The Creed of a Huntsman**_

 _ **Marcus, Arena**_

Jaune Arc got rekt'd. There was no denying that.

Marcus was watching from the sidelines with his team. He couldn't hide the obvious frown off his face. Jaune got his ass kicked, even worse, from the school's unfriendly neighborhood prick, Cardin Winchester, the douchiest of the douchebags. God, Marcus wanted to…

He sighed, ' _Control yourself man, you can't let racist jerks like him get under your skin'_ he mentally argued with the fact that he could probably hang Cardin from a flagpole by his underwear. Ah, but this wasn't a cliché Hollywood PG movie. Though, that was a good thing, he couldn't imagine not going all Deadpool with the swears.

Professor Goodwitch had finished 'educating' Jaune and turned to the audience, "Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" The members of Team RWBY except Marcus expressed enthusiasm. The bell rung and the students began to exit the classroom.

"Hey! Hoodie bomber! Over here!" a female voice called from behind the group of Team JNPR and Team RWBY. They all turned around.

"Me, or Jaune?" Marcus asked the female. The girl standing there was a small girl, only 2 inches shorter than Yang. She wore a black leather jacket with a grey hood, and an Achieve Men shirt underneath. She had black skinny jeans and brown boots similar to Yang's on. She had a pale complexion and messy, pitch black hair flowing to her shoulders. Her red eyes were… odd to Marcus. But then again, Ruby had silver eyes, so, you know.

"You" she responded and pointed at him. She sounded a bit like Elizabeth Olsen, but he doubted anyone here knew her, or even heard a name like that. "Sorry hot stuff, not today" she looked at Jaune, who was about to flirt with her, but turned around, looking even worse about get rejected by another girl. Well, he still had Weiss to bug. "As for you, I need to see ya in private" she nodded to the empty classroom on her right.

"Alright?" he quizzically responded. He walked towards her when Yang chimed in.

"Hey, at least you could have given THIS girl a ride first!" Yang purred, which prompted Weiss to scold Yang and Ruby to blush. The mystery girl laughed.

"I don't hit it on the first date, Human Torch, my sister would throw me into a public area naked for that" Marcus retorted with a smirk, Yang laughing even more. The girls seemed confused at the mention of a sister. He walked into the classroom and noticed the similarities between it and Port's. Only difference was that instead of Grimm, it had various Dust safety posters on the wall.

"So… do you need something, or do you want to waste my-" he began before she cut him off.

"Sup brother, been a long time since I've seen one of us here" she casually replied. Marcus didn't understand what she meant, until he activated Eagle Vision and she appeared blue.

"Wait, are you an assassin?" he asked. She activated her hidden blade, which shined with the open windows.

"That I am" she chuckled. "It feels good knowing I'm not the only one fighting these idiots."

"Templars?"

"Yeah, and they got allies, as usual"

"Like?" Marcus raised an eyebrow. Who else could they have gotten this time, futuristic Borgias? He didn't want to fight Super Pope like Desmond. Well… technically Ezio.

"Besides the whole Abstergo, corrupting governments, and business infiltration bullshit, they also have members inside of and are funding the White Fang" she coolly responded, checking her nails.

"The terrorist organization? The hell could they want with them?"

"Easy, you promise them something and they believe they'll have it, in this case, equality. I guess for people treated like animals, they can be as stupid as humans" she chuckled, hopping off the desk she was sitting on.

"And we are the only ones who can stop them?" the odds didn't sound like they were in their favors.

"Of course not, we got people in Vale. They haven't completely ditched us yet, but that's cause the mentor lives here"

"Will I get to meet him?"

"Nope"

"I figured as much" he shrugged, rolling his eyes.

"The time will eventually come, but only if you prove your worth. Whats your rank?"

"Assassin, rank 3"

"Ok, I believe you" she responded after giving him a glare for a couple of seconds.

"Just like that?" he looked surprised.

"Just like that," she gave a warm smile," your friends are expecting you. You shouldn't keep 'em waiting" she walked towards the window.

"And you?"

"My dorm is below us" she began to scale down to her dorm," I keep the windows unlocked if you want an update!" she yelled. Marcus sighed and began his trek to the cafeteria.

 _ **Line Break ('cause I can't figure out how to do the shit on the website)**_

Marcus was currently siting to the right of Yang and the left of Blake, listening in on one of Nora's tales.

"So there we were, in the middle of the night…"

"It was day" Ren chimed in. Marcus had his hands on his chin, hood up and his face was blacked out by the shadow the hood casted on his face. Yang was hanging on every word Nora was saying. And Blake was reading a book, as usual.

"We were surrounded by Ursai…"

"They were Beowolves"

"Dozens of them!" she stood up unexpectedly, Marcus and Yang jumping back a bit. Weiss was busy filing her nails, Ruby and Pyrrha listening politely, and Jaune was messing with his food. No doubt because of Cardin.

"Two of 'em" Marcus began to glance at Jaune, his hood hiding his eyes. Maybe he could give Jaune a lesson on how to fight, and if all else fails… hit 'em in the dick or tits. Ruby and Pyrrha began to give Jaune a look of concern.

"But they were no match… and in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa ski rugs! Nora sat down and crossed he arms gleefully. Ren sighed.

"She's been having this dream for nearly a month now"

"Hold up a second, how did you-" Marcus began puzzled before Pyrrha spoke.

"Jaune, are you okay?" that seemed to snap Jaune out of his trance, and turned towards the group.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Why?" That's when Ruby put her two cents in.

"It's just that you seem a little…"

"… Not okay." Marcus finished for her. The table all stared at him, and he tried to play it off.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" he held a thumb up and gave an awkward laugh to try and throw them off until all of their attention was focused on CRDL. Being the usual asswipes they are, they had surrounded Velvet, a second-year student from Team CFVY, a team that Marcus seriously didn't want to screw with. Marcus heard the story that last year that someone ripped a part of Coco, the team leader, jacket. He later fell into a 2-day coma. They seemed to mock her for her heritage.

"Jaune, Cardin has been harassing you for weeks! You can't just stand for that!" Marcus butted in. He had enough of this crap.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah… he just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!"

"He's a bully" Ruby put her two cents.

Jaune seemed to think otherwise and scoffed." Please! Name one time he's 'bullied' me!" One by one, they began to list.

"Well… there's the one time he knocked the books out of your hands"

"The time he activated your shield walking through the doorway?"

"Didn't he wet willie you once?"

"He locked you in YOUR OWN locker dude!"

Jaune tried to laugh it off, "I didn't land far from the school!" Marcus could only sigh and place his head in his hands. Yang placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask" Pyrrha interrupted in order to get Jaune to speak out about the bully. Nora, with her "totally-not-satanic-and-definitely-not-weird" grin, stood on the table.

"Ooooh! We'll break his legs!"

"Shit, Nora" Marcus began," I'm down with that plan." Marcus held his fist up for her to pound it, which she gleefully returned.

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone" As soon as Jaune had said that, more laughing from Team CRDL and some more cries of pain could be heard. The pricks were pulling on her ear, nevermind the fact that she was practically begging them to stop.

Marcus was so close to stabbing the fuckwads, he could feel the anger boiling inside of him, and He felt his right hidden blade unsheathe itself under the table, and his hands were balled into fists. He then felt Yang's hand grab his and squeezed gently on his hand, and he retracted his blade.

' _Oh my, just beat them up already!'_ he could already feel Connor's anger, and his head began to pound and Marcus felt himself squeeze Yang's hand hard. But since Yang was one tough cookie, she squeezed harder, and Marcus could feel the rage subsiding.

"Atrocious," Pyrrha began," I can't stand people like him" she sneered. Blake was staring daggers at Cardin.

"He's not the only one…"

"It must be hard being a faunus." Yang sadly claimed, letting go of Marcus's hand to lean on it. It was quiet for a few seconds before he said something.

"What a cunt nibbler," his friends gave him strange looks, "Uh… pardon my French?"

 **Yang Xiao Long, dorms**

"What the hell was that?" Yang asked Marcus as he walked into the room, and he searched for his binder.

"What was what?" he tried to get off the inevitable topic. But Yang wasn't going to let him get off that easy.

"You know what I mean, and don't try to beat around the bush." She folded her arms on her chest and stood in front of the door, standing her ground. Marcus was visibly contemplating, before he sighed and turned around, after a couple he turned back.

"I got angry, and I'm sorry. It's just that I can't stand to see guys like him prey on minorities like that. It's completely fucked."

"And the headache?"

"They happen every once in a while. I… got hit pretty hard on the head back in the day. As you know, Mistral isn't a great place to be when you hang out in the… less than stellar areas." He sadly smiled. Yang sighed, before walking up to him and hugging him.

"If you need some help with those headaches, let me know. As for Cardin, if he tries anything, I'll slap the bitch out of him." Yang confidently told him, and Marcus chuckled.

"Ah yes! I better watch out, because we got a badass over here!" Marcus threw his hands up and she began to chuckle.

"They don't call me ass kicker extraordinaire for nothing, sweet cheeks!" She joked and made a gun with her finger and did a Charlie's Angles pose, and Marcus began to laugh hysterically.

"C'mon, let's get to class before we get our asses chewed out" Marcus waved her along and Yang gave a seductive smirk.

"Hell, I'd let you chew my ass"

"That's pretty disgusting. And kinda fucked up."

"Yeah, but super sexy." She purred.

"Hey now…"

"You know you wanna!"

"No, I don't… or well at least not that I think"

"I thought it was 'disgusting'?"

"Yeah, but, nevermind…"

 **A/N: Another chapter, another long ass hiatus! I'm really sorry for the wait you guys! But enough excuses! In order to go over the shit that happened over the past couple months…**

 **Captain America Civil War is my 2** **nd** **favorite MCU movie**

 **The Assassin's Creed Movie looks amazing!**

 **Watch_Dogs 2 looks great! I feel like im the only one who wasn't disappointed by the first one.**

 **E3 was awesome as fuck.**

 **R.I.P to Christina Grimme and the rest of the victims of the terrorist attacks. It's sad to see someone I've watched for the past 4 years just… go like that**

 **Philip DeFranco is a beautiful bastard!**

 **RTX was great and IM HYPED AS FUCK FOR VOLUME 4!**

 **RDR 2 looks awesome af.**

 **Every single Marvel movie, whether X-Men or MCU is going to be fantastic!**

 **That's pretty much it! Hope you have a fantastic day!**


	10. Jaundice pt2

**The Creed of a Huntsman**

 _ **Marcus, Oobleck's classroom**_

Marcus was surprised that he was able to keep up with the Oobleck at this point.

The hyperactive teacher was zipping around the classroom, going on about the Faunus Rights Revolution, aka the Faunus War, particularly the population at Menagerie, preaching about the effect that it left. It somewhat reminded him of the American Civil War, but until he actually delved further into this week's chapter, he wouldn't compare the two. Oh, segregation. No matter where you go, it seemed like that controversial practice seemed to have history… except for maybe the Asari in Mass Effect.

"Now!" Oobleck interrupted Marcus's train of thought, "How any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" Several students raised their hands, among them, Velvet, although reluctantly.

"Dreadful! Simply dreadful!" he continued to ramble about the subject, mentioning the controversial White Fang. "Which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the war?" Marcus barely managed to surpass Weiss. "Yes?"

' _Saratoga? Midway? Gettysburg?'_ to himself he referenced.

"Fort Castle" he coolly replied.

"Precisely! And who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Marcus saw a small paper football flying through the air and hit Jaune and he yelped.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?" Oobleck asked a stunned Jaune. Marcus had to help a brother in need.

"Uhhhh… the answer… the advantage… that the Faunus" he peeked behind Oobleck to see Pyrrha mouthing the words, and Marcus, sitting in between Blake and Yang, cupped his mouth and did the noise the night vision goggles make when activated in the first Modern Warfare, " had over that guy's stuff…" and in another attempt to give the answers Pyrrha cupped her hands around her eyes, try to give Jaune a sense of what she is trying to convey. Marcus pretended to pull night vision goggles down his face, and he finally got some notion as to what the answer may be.

"BINOCULARS!" While Jaune looked pleased, the entire class laughed at him while Oobleck sipped his coffee. Pyrrha face palmed, and Marcus simply snuggled up like Nova when Kootra said 'fuck you' and laid his head on Yang's shoulder and muttered, "I don't wanna do this" repeatedly. Cardin simply laughed hard and pounded his desk.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc!" he turned to Cardin's smug ass, his feet on the desk, "Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject?"

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier" he arrogantly claimed. Marcus swore he saw Blake's bow twitch. Marcus wasn't gonna stand for that.

"No wonder they let your ass into the school then" Marcus blurted out. The entire class let out an 'Oooooh' and Cardin shot out of his seat.

"What?! You got a problem?!" Cardin seethed with anger, his face almost red. Marcus simply smirked.

"Nah. But Pyrrha has the answer" he turned to Pyrrha and winked, she smiled back and turned to Oobleck.

"Indeed" she began, "it's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark. Blake smiled and continued for her.

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." and she turned to Cardin, "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." Cardin clenched his fist like the outdated Arthur meme, about to slap a bitch(namely his team mates) until Oobleck told him to take his seat. And Marcus had the biggest grin on his face when Jaune began to chuckle at Cardin's torment, until Oobleck came face to face with Jaune.

"You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings!" he exclaimed and sipped his beverage. Jaune groaned and slumped his shoulders.

 _ **(Line break)**_

As soon as the class was dismissed, Marcus immediately noticed Blake's departure from the group. Blake had seemed sketchy since the day they met. Time to find out her secret. Marcus was about to trail her(a god damn annoying task, but he wanted answers) when he heard Ruby's squeaky, yet cute voice.

"Marcus, where are you going?" she piqued.

"I gonna see where Blake is. I'll catch up with you guys in a bit."

"Are you sure?" Weiss asked. She was about to open her mouth again when Marcus responded.

"No no no. I can handle her" he softly replied." Imma change and track down Blake." He waved them off. The girls raised their eyebrows and simply told him later. Blake most likely changed into her normal attire as well, so he could catch up.

Marcus beat the girls to the room with a couple of minutes to spare, so when he was sure they weren't there, he opened the window in their dorm and closed it while grappling the ledge. He began to parkour his way down the building and once he landed, he activated Eagle Vision to find the faint golden footsteps of Blake's boots. He began to free run, tracking her foot steps into Beacon's garden. He crouched down and began to take cover, moving from flower bed to flower bed, and climbed up one of the trees. He located Blake in the center of the garden, and Marcus stood in awe as he saw something spectacular.

Blake had cat ears.

…

…

Holy shit, Blake is a Faunus!

Marcus, with his mouth agape took a step forward, when he realized he was in a tree, and almost fell out. He silently swore up a storm for acting without thinking, when he found Blake's blade being thrown his way. With his feet planted firmly plated, he caught the blade with both his hands, feeling the blade slicing his hands, and blood flowing freely. He groaned in pain, swearing once again and jumped on the ground, but botched his landing due to the pain in his hands. He found Blake pointing her blade at his throat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she exclaimed, her hands shaking. Hell, if she twitched, she could do some damage to him. He raised his injured hands.

"Relax chica!" he quickly tried to defuse the situation, "I came to see where the hell you went. You've been doing this routine ever since we became a team!" He placed his hands on the ground to push himself up, and groaned as the pain surged through his hands, blood leaving its mark on the floor. He stood up and stared Blake in the eye, "Why didn't you tell us you were a Faunus?"

Blake turned her back on him, as Marcus sighed, preparing for a flashback. "Because… I was afraid of what you guys might be ashamed of me. Of the things I've done in the name of equality." She turned to Marcus, tears welling in her eyes. "I thought you might see me differently, as a monster."

"Blake, no of us would look at you differently for things you've done in the past. That's why we're here, to forgive ourselves for our mistakes and forge a better future."

"You clearly don't Weiss. She would be outraged if she found out I was a faunus…" she hesitated "… A member of the White Fang."

That definitely piqued Marcus's interest, as he couldn't stop his eyebrows raising.

"Really?" Blake scoffed and turned away from him. Marcus sighed and decided he might as well bond with Blake for now. He would try to stop the situation from escalating between Weiss and Blake.

"Blake… we've all done awful things, some worse than others." He closed his eyes. "You say you were in White Fang?"

"Yes" she responded after a couple of seconds.

"I… I've done some terrible things too, Blake. For the past couple of years I've been on a quest, for clarity. In the beginning, I didn't care what I had to do to get answers. I brutalized a lot of people to get here, left a trail… of broken people behind me," She turned back towards him, her eyes softening, as he paused for a second, before continuing, "A 30 year man, Jospeh Kaine, his wife living on dead end jobs and welfare, and twin 6 year olds… he was the first. I-I crushed both of his legs in search of answers," he let out a dark chuckle, "and that's just the tip of the iceberg."

After a long pause, Blake spoke up.

"You tried defending it, didn't you? Tried to say it was for a noble cause beyond others understanding?"

"…Yes."

Blake awkwardly mulled her feet on the pavement and let out a lengthy sigh.

"I trust you, Marcus, but for now, I'd rather not tell Weiss about," she pointed to her cat ears, "this."

"All in due time, Blake. As for now," he lifted his bloodied hands, "I'm gonna get these fixed" the realization of what Blake did dawned on her, bringing her hand to her face in shock.

"I-I'm so sorry Marcus! I-I-I didn't mean to-" she began, when Marcus cut her off.

"I've dealt with worse injuries. But I think I'm gonna need some stitches. I'll do it in the room."

"With the girls in there, Yang?"

"… I'll improvise." He winked at Blake, as they began to the dorm building.

"How'd you sneak up on me?" Blake inquired casually, trying to make small talk.

"It's a REALLY crazy story, for another day. But, I am pretty damn surprised I snuck up on you out of all people…"

 _ **(Line Break)**_

"Oh my god! What happened?!" Yang squeaked as she saw Marcus enter the dorm room. Yang hopped of the bed and immediately grabbed Marcus's wrist and inspected his injured hands. Ruby, using her super speed, began to ask a million questions and Weiss began to scold him, and rant about how it would affect his studies and their chances in the Vytal festival. But all he could focus on was the look of concern on her face. He felt awful for making Yang worry about him. Time seemed to slow down as their eyes met. Her irises wobbled, and they seemed to have a silent conversation, Marcus calming her down, when they were interrupted by Weiss's signature 'explain yourself' tone.

"What do you have to say for yourself?!" Marcus shook his head and was brought back to reality. He stuttered for a second before responding.

"I was free running, when something flew into my face, I think it was a crow, and I got thrown off balanced. I cut my hands trying to grasp the shed in the garden, and Blake found me there and opened the doors for me on the way here. I didn't mean to startle you all." He concluded. Weiss contemplated his answer for a couple of seconds, and let out a grunt of acceptation. Ruby, being the chipper person, simply told him to be careful and zipped back to the bed. Yang, still gripping his wrist, looked up, and tilted her head.

"Why didn't you use your Aura?"

"Heat of the moment, matchstick. I wasn't thinking straight, and I was just trying to grab something." Yang let out a heavy sigh and shook her head.

"You're very lucky this isn't very deep, Marc. It'll heal quickly, but it'll still need stiches. You don't have Jaune's Aura, so you need to get into the habit of activating your Aura in doubt." She took him to one of the tables and brought out from under it a med kit Marcus left there for precautionary measures. She doused the cuts in hydrogen peroxide and began to stich his wounds.

"Where did you learn to apply stiches dude?"

"Ruby and I were a couple of dick heads as kids. We'd have to suture each other every once in a while." She smiled, the wave of memories flooding her brain.

Marcus just left it at that, knowing what had happened to the Xiao Long family.

" _It's a touchy subject for all of us,"_ he faintly heard Qrow's words, during one of their midnight chats when he came back to their house, without the knowledge of Taiyang and his kids, " _We all locked ourselves in our crucibles, but it made us even stronger than before, but it's still better not to bring it up."_

Yang, after stitching up both his hands, covered it in bandages and patted his knees, "Okay," she smiled, "that'll do. I'd give it an hour or two before taking a shower." She recommend.

After an hour of chatting with the girls, well the ones who weren't in the shower at the time, he went the shower and cleaned himself up. He exited the restroom. The girls were all asleep, except for Yang, who patted the space on the bed next to her, signaling him up. He climbed up on the bed, and let Yang put the blanket on him. Marcus wrapped his hand around Yang's waist, the feeling of the rough bandages against Yang's skin, discomforting both of them. She nuzzled her head, into his shoulder, closed her eyes.

"Marcus?"

"Yes, sun dragon?"

"You think Weiss bought your lie?"

"Yup. I always was good at improv." He felt her chest shake as she let out a soft chuckle. She reached up and pecked his chin, and place her head on his shoulder once more.

"Goodnight love."

"You too, love."

 **It's been since Doctor Strange's release since I touched this doc. So naturally, some things have happened, namely, RWBY Volume 4 and, more recently, Assassin's Creed Origins. I can't wait for October for the release of both Vol. 5 and Origins(and my birthday). Until now, I got the MCU and all seasons of the Arrow-Verse shows to keep me over.**

 **gamelover41592: thanks man!**

 **Guest and Trollmaster2525: Yup.**

 **Guest 2: Pure laziness. It's a habit I've been trying to fix in terms of writing.**

 **So, thanks for reading viewers, and as always…**

 ***puts on shades crooked and sips on a Cow Chop squiggly cup***

… **have a nice day.**


	11. Forever Fall

**A/N: Gloppenboopin pals, and welcome to another chapter of…**

 _ **The Creed of a Huntsman**_

 _ **Marcus, Team RWBY's dorm (Dream)**_

 _Falling. Marcus was falling. A weird way to begin a dream, in Marcus's opinion, but he didn't have anywhere to go from here so all he could do was look forward towards his salvation, a small ravine cutting through the city he was in. He landed back first into the body of water before grasping onto the wooden dock there. After pulling himself up, he stood up and looked at where he had fallen… then he began to raise his head to fully look at the rest of the building; that being Freedom Tower._

" _What the… why the fu-" he tried to speak, before he found himself observing the area around him. The dream realm was a fucking weird one, seeing as the world seemed to be in a constant state of fluctuation, almost like the Animus Core. It was his dream, but it seemed like it served as a bridge between worlds, as his dream somehow struggled to load New York City in 2015, and Vale, the ravine dividing the two._

" _Why the hell is Vale and New York merging? I-" Marcus tried to figure out the fuck was going on, when his Eagle Vision activated by itself and began to portray a golden path, before deactivating. Seeing as his Eagle Vision hardly ever let him down, he started to follow the path. He climbed the stairs leading him to the rest of the docks and had a chance to look at the inside of the ravine, some pixels popping out of the water. The area had small gondolas rowing through the area, kinda reminding him of Venice. He backed away from the small wall and began to continue along the path, the faint rhythm of the keyboard in Starset's "It Has Begun" blaring in Marcus's earphones, keeping him amused for the time being. Eventually, it led him to a small café where he took a seat in a small table when a waitress came to him and asked him for a drink, deciding on sweet tea. She promptly left when another girl sat in the seat in front of him. She seemed to be wearing a tan jacket with orange lining and gold edging, unzipped halfway to show an orange top. The coat has darker brown short sleeves, a thick collar that completely encircles her neck, a brown beaked hood with a thin gold accented line going down the middle, and two long gold-trimmed rectangular tails. She also wore fitted black pants and her hair was flowing out of her hood._

 _Around her hips and over the tails of her coat is a brown belt, which has two pieces of dark brown material trimmed in gold attached to it. The first covers from her left hip to the back of the belt and is folded over the belt, and the second is attached from the right hip and almost around to the other piece of material. She wore knee high brown boots with gold caps on the heel and toe, with the toe cap attaching to a gold strap across the front of her ankle, and a gold zipper on the upper half of the front of the boots. A single small buckled strap is on the upper outside of her boots, and a purple bandana tied around her left knee. And to complete the outfit, a pair of black fingerless gloves with long brown cuffs reaching to mid forearm complete the outfit, though he could tell something had happened to the girl, because the fingertips on her right hand were yellow, almost metallic even. Who was this mystery woman?_

" _Marcus," the woman's garbled voice took him by surprise, she probably had a voice modifier inside the collar, "it's been awhile." Marcus tried to contemplate who she was, when his Eagle Vision flared up and he placed a hand on his forehead and groaned, soothing his migraine, before looking up and the vision revealed the truth._

" _Yang? Yang, is that you?" he was in shock. Who the fuck hurt her?!_

" _Wow, a couple of weeks and you already forgot how I look, did you get memory loss while on assignment?" the usual sarcasm in her tone, just y'now, garbled._

" _What happened? How did you-"_

" _There isn't time for that question, Marc." She shut him down, deactivating the voice changer, her voice somber._

" _The hell do you mean 'There isn't time'? I mean, I like the change in outfits, but…your arm." He pointed to her right arm, when she shuffled around, and put it under the table. The waitress came back with the tea and took the lien left on the table, and asked Yang if she wanted something, to which she declined._

" _All in due time, young Assassin, the truth will be revealed, and set you free." Yang's voice changed once more, but it was almost godlike, and there was tinges of gold going through her eyes._

 _The same way it did whenever someone used a Piece of Eden._

" _Are you possessed Yang?"_

" _Yes, in a sense." The godlike voice responded._

" _By who… The First Civ?"_

" _The Isu, not to be politically correct"_

" _Yeah, but who?" Marcus was more curious than concerned, at this point about who was in control of his teammate/'bedbuddy' as Yang called it._

" _I am Prometheus."_

" _Prometheus? Like Ridley Scott, or the Greek god?" the entity in Yang's body chuckled._

" _Very funny, but if you would prefer, you may call me Consus"_

" _Is that your legitimate name, or a name from another life?"_

" _Does it really matter?"_

" _No, but for now, I'll stick to Prometheus, since Consus doesn't have the cool factor of Prometheus." Prometheus sighed, and before the golden color of Yang's eyes dissipated and an almost gold and pale being, taking the form of Giovanni Borgia, stood by Yang's side, and time came to a stop for all but Marcus and the Isuan._

" _Woah, how'd you do that?" Marcus looked giddy as all hell, because stopping time was a pretty damn cool thing to do._

" _Luckily for you, you have lucid dreams frequently; therefore, I may possess a degree of control over your dreams as well," Prometheus explained and walked out the outdoor area of the café, "Walk with me, would you?" Marcus promptly finished his sweet tea, and began to walk with the Isuan through the streets of Vale._

" _So you said you were a part of The First Civilization, correct?" to which Prometheus nodded, "So, how is it you are talking to me, and why?"_

" _I came into contact with you during your mission to Abstergo, when you retrieved my creation."_

" _The Apple?"_

" _Correct. During the time in which your species were at war with mine, we were aware of an impending doom. At the time, I was quickly fading from existence. In an attempt to preserve my knowledge, I uploaded my conscience to my creation, The Shroud."_

" _The Shroud? But-" Marcus began, before Prometheus interrupted him._

" _I am getting there. The Isu thought I only uploaded it to The Shroud. What I didn't tell them, was that I preserved my knowledge in The Apple you retrieved as well." Prometheus and Marcus crossed the bridge between Vale and New York, passing Freedom Tower and walking on the side walk through the streets._

" _The blinding light when I was hurt, you save my life," Marcus realized, "Thank you dude, I can't thank you enough."_

" _I'd say your welcome, but due to your increasing depression and alcoholism, I'll take that with a grain of salt" the entity wryly responded, whereas Marcus stopped and glared at him, "At least you have a high tolerance for alcohol, I've rarely seen you drunk._

" _So, why are you talking to me? What purpose do I serve to you and your cause?" Marcus's impatience took the better of him, and he wanted answers._

" _I am here to help you in your quest for answers, and if possible, return you back home" Prometheus revealed and Marcus was in his face._

" _YOU CAN GET ME BACK HOME?" He almost screamed, attempting to grab Prometheus by the shoulders._

" _I said 'if possible, IF POSSIBLE', I didn't guarantee your return, as it is a lengthy and difficult process." Prometheus voiced boomed with impatience, as the young man, seemed more eager to return home rather than help this world._

" _You've made all kinds of crazy shit, man. Mind control devices, healing items straight out a video game, hell, from what I've heard, even a device that can manipulate time!"_

" _That was neat, wasn't it?"_

" _That's beside the point, what I'm saying is, why can't you take me home?!"_

" _THERE MAY BE AN IMPENDING DOOM ON BOTH OF YOUR WORLDS!" Prometheus screamed at Marcus, causing him to stumble back._

" _Wha-Wha-What do you mean?" Marcus backed up, his voice laced with fear, almost tripping on the hood of the car. Prometheus sighed and faced the assassin._

" _We believe Juno is playing an attack on both worlds in order to get what she wants, control over both the human race and faunus. She will not stop until she gets what she wants."_

" _So where do I come in, huh? What purpose do I serve?" Marcus inquired._

" _You need to rally a force strong enough to defeat Juno, and erase her from existence." Prometheus concluded, the tone in his voice dire. The Assassin turned his back and stroked his chin, contemplating for several minutes, before facing the Isu._

" _Are you going to help in this affair," he began, "or are you gonna stand there, looking pretty?" he finished with a small smirk. He was onboard._

" _Yes," Prometheus started before he snapped his fingers, and the world seemed to dissipate until they were in a room, blank, but infinite, "Welcome, to the Nexus where will draw schematics for your weapons, hone your skills, and try to locate Pieces of Eden."_

" _Ok, when do we start?" Marcus rubbed his hands together anxiously and began stretching._

" _Next time, I'm afraid. You have to get to classes and prepare for your trip to Forever Fall."_

" _Wow, even in my dreams I can't escape people telling me to go to school," Marcus dryly responded, and sunk to his knees, "When does the nightmare end?!" he shook his fist at the sky in a mocking fashion._

" _Right now," Prometheus answered and began fading, "Have fun and be safe!"_

" _Wait, what?" Marcus said dumbfounded before his vision faded to black._

 _ **Marcus, Team RWBY dorm**_

The sunlight shining on Marcus's eyes were irritating, to say the least, and before he knew it, he couldn't delay and his eyes flickered open, and shielded his eyes. After a minute of adjusting to the light, he leaned forward and stretched his back, before he let out a yawn.

"HIYA SLEEPYHEAD" Ruby zipped straight to Yang's bed and Marcus let out a girlish scream, before clutching his heart and clearing his throat.

"Damn, wonder who was the loser who let out that scream?" he casually said, trying to play it cool, before leaping off the bed. He saw the RWB portion of the team already in gear, and Yang sitting in a chair, brushing her hair in the corner.

"Apparently the one sharing fluids with our resident brawler." Weiss smugly responded, as Yang smiled and her cheeks became a deep red, whereas Marcus blushed and put his hands up.

"Woah, woah! Where the hell did that come from?" he stuttered. Weiss let out an evil chuckle, and leaned on Ruby's shoulder.

"You aren't exactly subtle about your attempts to get in Xiao Long's pants." She smiled demonically, although Marcus had a comeback to shut her up, as he had a shit eating grin that troubled Weiss.

"I'm not the one who gave Ruby a coffee in the middle of the night" he wiggled his eyebrows as Ruby shuffled awkwardly and Weiss slipped from Ruby's shoulder and began tripping over her words. Blake had a grin on her face and Yang was laughing her ass off in the corner.

With that situation dealt with, he went to the restroom to start the day.

 _ **Marcus, Forever Fall**_

The blood red textures of Forever Fall were the first thing to greet the students of Beacon upon their arrival to said location. It was… eerie, startling, haunting, a crap ton of other words Marcus didn't want to name, but at the same time, beautiful.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Professor Goodwitch addressed Team RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL, strolling through the forest before coming to a stop, and Jaune, carrying a large case with empty jars, tried to catch up, before bumping into Cardin. Cardin scowled at Jaune, whereas Jaune whistled tunelessly, trying to remain innocent, and Marcus turned towards them both and raised an eyebrow, before turning back to Goodwitch, who lifted a jar and continued to instruct.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!"

While Team RWBY all smiled, Jaune tried to sneak away from Cardin, and was promptly grabbed by the back of the shirt.

"Come on buddy, let's go!" Jaune miserably looked up at his team, to find Pyrrha's sad stare. Jaune dropped his gaze, and began to follow CRDL. Marcus, who witnessed the scene, sighed and began to walk besides Pyrrha.

"What's up Pyrrha?" Marcus greeted her, and Pyrrha composed herself and warmly smiled.

"Hello Marcus, how are you?"

"Same shit, different day, y'know?" he shrugged, before continued, "Say I couldn't help but notice Jaune going with Captain Cockbite instead of, y'know, his team, did you notice that?" Pyrrha broke her composure, sighed heavily, and drooped her shoulders.

"Yes, it's a complicated story that isn't mine to tell, as it's… personal between me and Jaune. Sorry Marcus."

"It's alright Pyr, I won't pry. When the time comes, I'll listen." He apologized, and shoved his hands in his hoodies pockets, walking with his friends until they reached a destination suitable for them.

Marcus walked up to one the trees and place his hand on it, determining his tree, he unslung his backpack to grab his spout, when a bright light erupted from it. He quickly closed his bag, checking to see if anyone had seen the light, before opening it again, the light fading and he saw the guilty party.

The very Apple that brought him here in the first place. Marcus was puzzled, and reached for a note inside the bag, and set the spout on the floor, then opened the note.

' _Oh yes, if you ever need to consult me, reach this dimension, or a last ditch effort for when all else fails, I managed to leave this in your bag. Be wary when using this, symptoms include nausea, sweating, nose bleeds, etc., etc._

 _-Your friendly neighborhood extinct precursor, Prometheus.'_

Marcus finished reading, and looked back at the bag before glossing over the note again, until he saw the pristine boots of a certain heiress.

"What are you reading Marcus?" she inquired, hands on her hips.

"Nothing special, just a note I found in my locker, probably talking about selling me into sex slavery." Marcus stood up and awkwardly chuckled, pulled out his earphones, and tossed his paper to his right, accidently using his Aura to propel the paper through the forest. They both looked to where it flew and formed their mouths into Os.

 _ **Meanwhile, somewhere in Forever Fall…**_

The note soared almost a mile away from the students, before lightly drifting in the air, until a Ursa accidently inhaled the paper, and surprisingly, coughed. It turned to its fellow Ursa and let out a roar to communicate.

" _Disgusting!"_ it said, but only sounded like a normal roar to most people. The second Ursa responded.

" _What are you, Tonald Drump?"_

 _ **And now, back with our regularly scheduled program…**_

"Okay…." Weiss drawled out, before returning back to him, "….you don't mind if I join you, do you?"

"No," he shifted his hand to the tree next to him, "have at it."

The two began to feel the best spot to puncture the tree, and channel their strength, and slammed the spout into the tree, the sap flowing freely, and the pair quickly placing their jars there and began to fill up the jars.

"So, how are you enjoying your time here at Beacon?" Weiss figured she try a conversation with their resident 5th wheel, not that she would say that to his face, seeing that Marcus was intimidating enough without that menacing hood, although she could have sworn she heard stories about men and women with beaked hoods helping bystanders from harassment, rich or poor.

"It's going better than I expected, actually, but I do miss my sister." Marcus sealed the jar and twisted the knob, before he grabbed another jar, and repeated the cycle.

"Ah, yes, I almost forgot you had a sister." She told herself, before focusing on the task at hand.

"Yeah. How do you fare, Snowball?" he asked, and Weiss slightly flinched at the stupid nickname.

"I'm doing terrific, thank you. There may have been some bumps in the road, but I have endured."

"How so?" Marcus turned to Weiss, to find her staring at Ruby, not paying attention. He set down his jar and realized the speed bump in the awfully paved road she described.

"I see, you are still stuck there." Weiss turned back to Marcus, and backed up against the tree and brought her knees to her chest.

"I-I just, still can't fathom how someone like Ruby managed to become a team leader over someone who has trained vigorously for years for that opportunity. I know I promised her I would do my damnedest to be the best teammate she could hope for, but, a part of me wishes I could still be the leader."

"Weiss," Marcus began, "the world isn't always going to submit to your will-"

"I am aware of that." She snappily intervened.

"-you wanna let me finsh?" Marcus retorted, and Weiss was about to speak up, but just mumbled to herself and lowered her hand.

"Anyways… you can't exactly alter what has happened, unless you have some sort of super speed to travel back in time."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, it's a stupid reference to a TV show. But, nevertheless, you can, No, HAVE to adapt to this quickly. The world sucks, Weiss, and from what I can tell, you know that extremely well," Weiss rubbed her left arm and turned away from him, before she felt him gently place his hand on her shoulder, "But, you can't let that get to you. You can become better than that, and shape up to outdo your sister, your father, fuck, even your grandfather," She smiled and turned back to him, "You need to have faith in Ruby, as I do in the team."

There was a briefly period of silence and tranquility, the winds of autumn and the chatter of Team RWBY and JNPR fading between the two, before Weiss sighed and stood up, with Marcus following suit.

"Thank you Marcus, for the pep talk, I appreciate it. Not many of people think they amount to anything next to the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, but you don't seem to care, and I'm grateful for that."

"Never above you. Never below you. Always besides you." Marcus quoted, the words his sister Emilia echoed in his mind, although he was pretty sure she didn't say that originally, he could never remember.

The moment of tranquility was broken by the roar of an Ursa, and all members of CRDL, save for Cardin, came running out of the forest, screaming Ursa. Marcus, deciding to be a dick, stuck his foot out to where he tripped Dove with his toes, and he landed awkwardly, Family Guy style, yet, Dove still sprinted away from the forest, while Yang grabbed and interrogated Russel.

"What Ursa?! Where?!"

"Back there!" he still ran in the air, trying to escape, all the while pointing at the forest, "It's got Cardin!" he almost shrieked, and Marcus inquired something.

"Guys, what about-"

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha finished for him, dropping her jar of sap, while Ruby entered leader mode.

"Marcus," he turned to his leader as Yang let go of Russel, "You take Yang and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch!"

Marcus nodded and pressed hid index and middle finger to his forehead to give her a two finger salute, and the three of them took off, with Pyrrha giving Ren and Nora the order to assist them.

Marcus leaped from branch, as the high ground was as much use to him as it was to Obi-Wan, trying to locate Goodwitch. He felt his tree wobble, before quickly giving way for the second time this semester. He barely managed to leap to another branch, but due to the sudden fall, he missed the branch and hit another branch stomach first, having the wind knocked out of him, and fell to the forest floor, gravity and his activated Aura creating a small crater the size of his back, and groaned from the pain. Shortly after, he felt his favorite bombshell by his feet.

"Fucking shit, Marcus, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I actually remembered to activated my Aura this time," he still lay there, trying to regain his breath, "the others?"

"I sent them with Goodwitch, told them I would make sure you were okay."

"I figured."

"What the hell happened?" Yang asked, and Marcus was going to answer, when his eyes widened. She was about to ask again, when she felt his foot strike her stomach and she went flying, dazed and confused.

Marcus brought his legs up as a giant paw smashed where his feet once were, before kipping up as the other paw smashed where his head was. He quickly spun around, the ends of his jacket swaying as he came to a stop to face the creature. The Grimm seemed to be a form of Lion, the top half of its face covered in a mask, the mane pure white and horns adorning its legs.

"This is really weird considering the ecosystem lions live in at home." Marcus said aloud and casually, as Yang pulled up aside him, ready to fight.

"The fuck are you talking about?" she asked, getting into her battle stance, fist raised.

"Nothing, let's kill this damn thing!" he shouted, charging, Yang following suit. The creature let out a mighty roar, and charged as well. The creature leapt in the air and attempted to get the drop on them, but Yang, being the fearless individual she is, tackled the Grimm mid-air and landed on top of the creature with a hard thud. Yang punched the creature in the face five times, before the Grimm smacked her to the side not anticipating Marcus's attack, in which he swung his sword to the left, imbedding itself in the creature's torso. The Grimm cried in pain, and swiped its claws downwards, Marcus activating his aura to prevent himself from getting his skull split into 5 pieces, and brought up his hidden blade, the blade barely standing up to the power of the Grimm.

Marcus, staggered by the attack, barely rolled under the Grimm's next attack, in which it attempted to bite Marcus's head off, and sliced the creatures front leg, incapacitating the creature briefly, before hopping on the back of it in a attempt to defeat the thing.

"WATCH OUT!"

Marcus barely managed to turn halfway to the voice, when someone slammed into his back, catching him off guard, and causing some serious injury. A tree managed to stop their flight, with both of them landing face first. Marcus rolled over and moaned in pain.

"Damn, is this for note recycling that stupid note?" he groaned, and questioning whatever divine being had a habit for going eco-friendly. Getting to his feet, he dusted off his shirt, and saw the creature a couple meters away, the sword still imbedded in it. Said creature began to drag its right paw against the dirt. Marcus, knowing what the creature was challenging him to, assumed the position, crouching down with his right foot as far back as it could.

The creature let out a roar before charging, and Marcus screamed 'Hoorah' and did the same. With every step Marcus took, the tension in the air rose, and the harder the footsteps. Finally, when the two meet, Marcus brought his hands up and slammed them against the Grimm, stopping it in its tracks. The pain from his previous injuries instantly surged back, and Marcus realized he had depleted his aura. Now Marcus was holding it back through sheer strength and willpower, an impressive feat for someone who was drained of 80% of his total energy.

Marcus turned to look behind him and saw Yang standing up, and gathering her bearings. It was at this moment that Marcus came up with a plan.

"Yang!", he called, getting the girls attention, "I need you to rush this thing and attack, I've got a plan!" he exclaimed. Yang nodded and broke into a sprint and jumped high in the air. Marcus, meanwhile, had used his strength to shove the creature back without knocking it on its backside, and pulled his sword from the chest of it, the thing screaming. Then, Yang landed a sickening punch of the Grimm. The Grimm landed flat on it back.

Marcus then broke out into a run, and kicked off a nearby tree, and swung his sword downwards. The Grimm trying to recover from its previous blow stood no chance.

As soon as Marcus's sword sliced halfway through its neck, the creature disintegrated into a flutter of roses, ala Wight Walker style. When Marcus feet touched the ground, he lost his balance, and rolled onto the ground, laying there, catching his breath.

"Marcus! Holy crap!" Yang exclaimed, getting to his side immediately and placing his head in her lap. She looked extremely worried, fear in her eyes.

"Hey there, pretty bird." Marcus whispered, before chuckling or coughing, he couldn't tell. Marcus noticed she looked extremely attractive from that angle.

"Jeez man, you had me spooked there." She muttered, barely even speaking, and brushing Marcus's hair past his eyebrows. Marcus took her hand into his, soothing her.

"Please," he chuckled, " It's gonna take more than a deformed lion to kill me." He reassured her, "Yang… that look of worry doesn't suit you."

Yang managed to form a smile, infecting Marcus with the bright grin, as the both of them stared into each other's eyes. The bright emerald and lilac dancing, easing the two teens.

They almost died, well, sort of. They could have been seriously injured, even crippled in that fight. It was a moment like this where the both of them were grateful to make it out relatively unscathed. Where it made them realize this was THE moment.

Yang slowly leaned forward, knowing damn well what she wanted at this moment. Marcus began to lean forward as well, trying to satisfy not only his need, but Yang's. The duo could feel the warm mint scented breath brushing across their lips, as they were about to meet each other's lips. Inches… away.

"Marcus, Yang, you guys ok?!" Ruby's childlike voice echoed from the trees, shooing away some birds.

SO. CLOSE.

The two of them backed off, and Yang offered Marcus a hand to pull himself up. Marcus generously took her hand and got on his feet, slinging his arm over her shoulder.

"Yeah, we're fine! Just a lil' bit winded!" he replied as Team JNPR, RWBY, CRDL and Goodwitch burst through the tree line.

"Do you need any medical assistance?" Goodwitch asked worried for the health of her students.

"No," Marcus barely breathed out, "just a good support for the long haul back." He joked, and patted Yang's shoulder with his supporting arm.

"Very well."

And so the group began to return to mainland. A couple of minutes of walking and worried glances throw his way, Marcus mustered up the courage to ask Yang a question.

"So, are we gonna discuss what was about to happen back there?"

"Not now. However, I'd feel very much incline to 'discuss' it with you when we are alone." She flirted, whispering in his ear, giving him goosebumps.

"I'd like to discuss it as well, Xiao Long." He purred.

"Discuss what?" Nora jumped in front of them, halting their advance.

"Uh, nothing, Valkyrie." Yang coolly replied in an attempt to get them off their backs.

"Right, and Ozpin and Glynda aren't secretly dating…"

"What?!" Yang exclaimed, although Marcus did agree with Nora's point,

"You heard me, blondie! I know you guys are doing a different version of 'The Hokey Pokey.'"

"Why are you so interested, hm? Do you and Ren need some back up?" Yang quipped as Ren awkwardly rubbed his arm as Nora tried to explain that they weren't "Together, together."

Marcus stuffed his right hand into his jean pocket, and felt a paper he knew probably wasn't there before. He pulled it out to see the paper, and turned to hide it from them.

It was a fortune cookie note.

Marcus, sighed, and flipped the note over.

' _Try recycling next time, jerk. Even Remnant needs some green friendly people.'_

 _-Prometheus_

What an ass.


End file.
